There Goes That Secret
by Ulimo
Summary: What if Maddie had the Specter Deflector in her pockets during Maternal instincts instead of wearing it? From there, Danny's secret seems to not remain a secret anymore. Mother/Son bonding! Revelation fic!
1. No Specter Deflector

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, There would be more then just three seasons.**

**AN: For this fic, I am trying out the first person POV. should be interesting because this is going to be the first time I have done so. No Beta. **

Chapter 1: No Specter Deflector

I couldn't believe that I was being dragged all the way to Florida for some stupid Science Symposium with my mom. I could be training right now! I mean Vlad could make 3 duplications of himself and I could only get another head, _get_ _another_ _head_!

But no, here I am, in a jet with my mom. Who doesn't know I am Half Ghost, not to mention she thinks my Ghost Half is evil!

I look over at my Mom. She is sitting there in her usual Blue HAZMAT suit. Her hood is down. I notice that she is not wearing the Spector Deflector that Dad made her. At least I won't be electrocuted if she touches me.

Mom was looking around the Jet when she said. "Come on Mr. Poutypants, this weekend is supposed to be about us. Those Dalv people sent this private jet just for us. How perfect is that?"

"Do you want the truth or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings?" I replied. I felt a little guilty at my words, but I could't afford to fall behind on my training, especially with Vlad as my Arch Enemy.

"Forget it Danny," Mom sighs. "Just look out the window at that warm, sunny Florida coastline."

Just as she said that, a voice from the intercom spoke up.

"Folks, this your captain speaking, if you look out the window on your left, you'll see the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies."

_Wait, what?_

"The Rockies? That's no where near Florida, what gives?" I say.

"And if you look out the window on your right side, you'll see Me, bailing out of the plane before it careens," Mom had a shocked look on her face and I am pretty sure I have the same expression on my face. "out of control, and crashes."

Mom and I both looked out the window to see a guy in a suit with a white and red helmet and sunglasses falling down. He is facing us and has a radio in his hand and his Parachute opens just as he passes the wing of the jet. He waves at us.

We glance at each other then run to the cockpit door. Mom throws open the door and we see that the Cockpit is empty! Suddenly the gravity is pulling us forward as the plane falls toward the earth, nose first. Mom runs to the Captain seat and pulls on the steering device. It won't budge.

"The controls are Jammed, Danny." she said, "How do we get out of this?"

Just as she said that, it felt as if time slowed down, _I could fly us out of here._

_But then I would have to reveal myself to mom_

_But then how would we get out of here?_

_She'll hate me._

_She is my mother, she loves me._

_But she is also a ghost hunter._

_We will die if I don't do something._

_She won't accept me._

_But at least she will be alive to hate me._

It felt like I was arguing with myself for hours, but it was only a second.

"I know one way." I mutter to myself.

Ducking down I summon the ring that transforms me into my Ghost Half, Danny Phantom. With a determined look a turn intangible and grab my Mom on the shoulders and fly through the ceiling.

I hear a gasp.

"Inviso-Bill!" I wince at her tone and the stupid name.

"Calm down, and it's not Inviso-Bill, It's Danny Phantom." I said, annoyed.

"Wait! Danny!" she gasped "Where is my Son!" she cried, flailing around, and I struggle to keep a grip.

The Captain appears out of no where and says, "Folks, at this time I would like to inform you that you've been the victim of a cruel hoax!"

He then transforms into a ghost and says, "Thank you for flying Air-Evil-Plot."

He then flies back to the plane, laughing. The plane stops falling and flies away.

I quickly locate a clearing and sets my mom on the ground and lands next to her.

She turns to me and before I could get a word out, she yells, "Where is my boy! Take me to him! He better not still be on that plane."

"I, uh, I–" I so eloquently say, rubbing the back on my neck.

She pulls out a Ecto-Gun.

"Well you see, um…" I try to find think of a way out of this.

"Phantom," she warned. _At least she got the name right._

"He is safe?" it came out as more of a question.

The Ecto-Gun, whines, indicating that it is charging up.

I sigh. _Might as well get this over with._

"Please don't hate me." I managed to whisper.

Mom looks confused.

I closed my eyes and summon the white rings again and let them travel across my body. My Black jumpsuit turns into my blue jeans and my white shirt whit red edges and a red oval in the middle of my chest. My white boots become red and white shoes. My snow white hair turns raven black. Opening my eyes reveal that my neon green becomes icy blue.

Mom gasped, dropping the Ecto-Gun. She is staring at me as if I just grown an extra head. Wait, the extra head was a couple hours ago.

"Danny?" she managed to choke out.

"Hi mom." I nervously laugh, rubbing the back of my neck.

_Here we go._

**AN: Yeah, I know this is one of my own Challenges, but I was planing to write this before I wrote down the challenges. This will be a multi-Chapter story! So I will try to update as soon as possible. Might be about a week or two, seeing as I need to plot out the story more. I just wanted to get the first chapter out. Open to any Ideas.**

**Hope it was good.**

**Please review and you might get a chapter.**

**5-4-12**

**~Ulimo~**


	2. Explanations

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine.**

**AN: Normally I prefer to read or write a Danny Phantom fic after Danny got Ice Powers. For one, Danny knows that Jazz knows, Two, Danny has more powers like the Ghostly Wail and The Ice Powers, Three, Danny Is more powerful and has better control. But this plot line intrigued me.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Explanations.

"Hi Mom."

_Well, There goes my Secret._

My Mom just stared at Me, mouth hanging open as if her minds wasn't working. We just stand there for about a minute before I decide to say something.

_Might as well get this over with, I don't want her to freak out before I can explain, and jump to conclusions._

Before I could open my mouth, Mom pulls out another Ecto-Gun, aiming at me.

"Get out of my son, Phantom!" she yells.

"What? Mom no, I a–" I stammer, _Yep, should have said something sooner._

"Don't call me that!" she was furious now, "GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

I wince, wondering If I could explain this before she starts shooting.

"But I am your son! Its me, Danny." I managed to get out.

"Impossible! My son is alive, you are a Ghost!" she shouted. The Ecto-Gun charged.

"But I am! I am Half-Ghost!" I cried back.

"No such thing!" she bellowed. "It is scientifically impossible!"

I groaned, _This is going to take a while._

"Look Mom." I said calmly, trying to take a different tactic. "It is true, I am Half Ghost. I have been for a few months now."

"We would have noticed, the Fenton Inventions–" she started, then gasped.

"Yeah, thats why they always 'Malfunctioned' around me." I even put up air quotes around Malfunctioned. "And remember my clumsy phase?"

She nodded, but she still had disbelief in her eyes.

"That was right after I got my powers, I didn't know how to control them then. I kept accidentally turning Intangible randomly and stuff just falls right through my hands, or my feet would fall through the floor." I said with a slight smile, remembering how hard it was to control my powers.

"And I guess I was just lucky no one noticed." I decided not to mention that I sometimes turned Invisible right in front of them and they didn't even notice. _That would sure be confidence boost for her._ I thought sarcastically

"But, How?" she finally managed to ask. "How is it Possible?"

I sighed, not really wanting to tell her that her invention killed me, well half killed me technically.

"Well, you see– um, I sort of…" I stammered.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"." it all came out in a rush, and by the looks of it, she didn't understand a word.

I sighed again and repeated, "I sort of accidentally turned of the Ghost Portal." but slower.

Mom gasped then scolded, "Young man! Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have died-"

She looked at me in horror. Realizing that I did sort of die, _and_ it was _her_ invention that half killed me.

"I sort of did. Well half anyway. Maybe." I shrugged.

"What do you mean maybe?" she said, confused.

"Our theory is that I either half died, or that the Electricity caused the Ectoplasm to fuse with my DNA." I explained.

"The second one would make sense." she paused, "What do you mean 'We'?"

I winced, hoping she wouldn't notice that. _ Hope this doesn't get Sam and Tucker in trouble._

"Sam and Tucker, were sort of there. When it happened." I finished lamely.

"What exactly happened?" she asked Sternly.

"After the portal didn't turn on, Sam and Tucker wanted to see it. So I brought them down. Sam had me pose in front of it with a HAZMAT suit. Then they dared me to go in. I couldn't really see that well so I put my hand on the wall to steady myself. I feel something under my hand click, and next thing I know was a green flash, and I step out of the Portal in my ghost form." I decided not to mention that Sam was the one to convince me to go in.

Mom stood there, speechless. Staring at me. Then cautiously, she took a step towards me, and another step. I didn't move an inch, not wanting to frighten her. When she reached me, she carefully raised a hand. And to my surprise, she grabbed my wrist, putting the index and middle finger on my wrist, below the smallest finger.

_Oh, she is checking my pulse._ I held back a chuckle.

When she found it, she looked at me with wide eyes. "Danny?"

"Yeah Mom." I said with a smile.

All of a sudden I feel myself being squeezed. I look to Mom hugging me. _At least she isn't pointing her Ecto-Gun at me._

"My poor baby!" she wailed, "We shot at you, hunted you, _HURT_ you! What kind of a mother am I?"

"Not your fault, Mom," I said, not wanting to make her feel more guilty. "You were just doing your job, and I kind of did everything to make sure you didn't' find out. Besides, you guys couldn't do that much damage to me."

"Why didn't you tell us. We could have helped you, You something could have went wrong, you might not have been stable or your body could have rejected the ghost DNA!" she yelled, freaking out.

"Mom calm down, Obviously I am fine!" I cut her off before she can say any more.

"You still should have told us." she sighed.

"I did try to. For the first month after the accident I tried a couple of times. Like when you finished the Ghost Finder, But then Jazz interrupted with her Psychobabble. But then a ghost appeared at school, and it was trying to kill Sam for changing the Lunch Menu." I began my explanation. At the last part Mom looked bewildered.

"Yeah, the Ghost was a Lunch Lady from around Fifty years ago. Anyway, after I saved Sam, I decided that I could use these powers to fight ghost. But not long after that it became impossible to tell you, since I was framed." I finished.

"Framed?" she asked, eyes slightly glazed over. _I must be a lot to take in. Maybe I should wait a few days to tell her about Vlad. Its not like we are going to run into him here of all places._

"Yeah, you didn't think I would actually kidnapped the mayor,?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well we thought you were just a ghost, trying to cause trouble." she said slightly sheepish, guiltily.

I sighed. _At least she doesn't think I am evil anymore_

"Not all ghost are evil, Mom." I said, a little exasperated.

"We haven't met any that aren't." she said firmly. Clearly she doesn't want twenty years of research to be flushed down the drain.

"Because the good Ghost just want to be left alone. A few Ghost helped me out." I said with much conviction.

"Really? That big Wolf like Ghost defiantly seems evil to me." said Mom determined.

"Wulf? He is actually the one who saved the Mayor." I almost laughed.

"Saved the Mayor?" she was definitely confused now.

"Yeah, Walker, the Ghost Warden was Overshadowing the Mayor. He wanted to make my life on earth so miserable, that I would be begging to go back to his prison." I said the last part sarcastically. I said the next words without thinking. "He was really upset that I broke out the first time."

After I said that I smacked my forehead. _Great job, you just told her that you broke out of Jail. Great way to convince her you're not evil._

"Back? YOU BROKE OUT OF PRISON! YOU WENT TO PRISON?" she yelled the next part so loud that the birds on the other side of the meadow leapt out of the tree.

"It wasn't my fault! Well sort of was." I tried to explain, but seeing her expression told me I wasn't doing a good job. "I accidentally knocked Dad's Anniversary present into the Ghost Zone while cleaning the Lab."

"You were cleaning the Lab?" she asked, cutting me off.

"Yeah. You and Dad were fighting, and I decided to help out by cleaning up a bit."

"Oh, Wasn't that when you thought that we were getting a divorce?" she had a distant look in her eyes, as if she were remembering something.

"Yeah, I guess I overreacted a bit, and Tucker didn't help." I sighed, then continued. "Anyway, I decided to go into the Ghost Zone to find it."

"You went into the Ghost Zone!" She look alarmed.

"Yeah, I thought you guys were getting a divorce, So I had to try. Besides, it wasn't the first time I went in." I started, then I smacked my forehead again. _Me and my big mouth._

"When did you go in the Ghost Zone!" She was screeching now.

Wincing I said. "It was an accident. I was sitting in the Speeder when you guys were arguing and there was a bang and next thing I know, the Speeder starts up and goes into the Ghost Zone."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." she said confused.

"That's not the point. I decided to go into the Ghost Zone, and Sam and Tucker gave me a Camcorder, and a headset so I can talk to them. As I was looking around. Walker came out of no where and shot this restraining device and said 'Possession of unauthorized recording equipment, thats against the rules, or at least it is now.' Or something like that."

"He WHAT!" Mom yelled. Furious yet again.

"Yeah, he makes up rules just to arrest someone." I grumbled.

"That's– That's– That's " she stammered.

"I know. But I managed to convince the other ghost to help out. They caused a riot and I managed to find the Present. And we all escaped."

"I bet he wasn't happy about that." she sighed bitterly.

"He framed me, remember?" I said.

"Oh right. But that still doesn't explain how the big Wolf is a good Ghost. He attacked the Mayor." she reminded me.

"Actually Wulf can rip out ghost from people who are Overshadowed." I explained.

"So thats where the third Ghost came form." she realized. "That Ghost in the white suit and fedora came from."

"Yep." Glad that she knows the truth now.

"But, why did you attack us?" she asked, a little suspicious.

I managed to hold in a wince. _Of course she remembers that._

"While fighting Walker's Goons, I learned that if you hit a Overshadowed person with an Ecto-Ray, it just knocks the Ghost out of the person, and seeing that most of the Ghostketeers were Overshadowed…" I started.

"And you thought we were Overshadowed." she finished.

"Yeah." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Glancing around, I notice that it was going to get dark soon.

"Let's continue this conversation while we walk. We need to find some where to sleep until we find a town or a city." I said.

"Alright Honey. Maybe you could fly us around, It would be faster." She looked nervous but determined.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes. We need to get going if we want to get anywhere." she said pulling her hood over her head.

Nodding, I transformed. Noticing her slightly shocked expression.

Suddenly, she giggled, putting her hand over her mouth.

"What?" I ask, looking around.

"I never really thought of this before, I mean back then you were just a Ghost. But…" she looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh.

I look at myself, wondering what could be so funny. She out right laughed at my confused expression.

"You have a Tail." she managed to get out.

I look down. Yep I have a tail. I have always been able to turn my feet into a tail since I became Half Ghost, I guess it was just normal now. Shaking my head I held out my hands to her.

She grabbed my hand, still laughing. "I never thought my Baby Boy would Grow a tail."

"We should get going." I said, a little irritated.

I took off into the air, Mom still laughing.

_Could have been worse._

* * *

**AN: Yay! Another chapter! Wow. I think that this chapter is double the words!**

**Yes. There will be more to the plot. Maybe through in Vlad a bit. I mean It wouldn't be much of a story if they just go back to Amity Park without encountering the Fruitloop.**

**Sorry if it was a little rushed at the end, or any part. It is really late right now, and I just want to finish the Chapter before I go to sleep.**

**So, What you think? Review and a chapter may come faster!**

**5-10-12**

**~Ulimo~**


	3. Musings and Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

**AN: I know that it has been a while, trust me, the last update was actually kind of quick. I usually don't update that quickly. I ran out of my ADHD medication a while back (Got a refill, So don't worry.) So it was very hard to focus. I ended up getting sucked into Checkmate by Pearl84, Loved it. Then last week, found out my Grandmother has Cancer, so, haven't really had time to work on my fics, but I had time this weekend. Not to mention I can't really write during the day. Usually I can only write about two or three in the morning. I tried during the day, but just could not type the words. Anyway enough with this.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 3

As I flew us over the forest, I thought of how well things were going. _Mom accepted me, It is like I am dreaming._ I thought happily. But then I glanced down at my tail, and sighed._ Why did mom have to bring that up? _ I was never really self-conscious of my tail before. Actually, I thought it was cool. Now I can't help but think that I look like a Merman. _I wonder if Vlad has a tail too._

Sighing again, I glanced around the forest, trying to find any sort of sign of civilization.

None.

Not even a glow in the distant in sky. Glancing around more, I notice that the sun is almost completely out of sight. Might as well find shelter in the trees.

"We should find a place to rest. It is getting to dark." I say to my Mom as I descended into the darkness of the forest.

She nods. "I have supplies to last us a few days."

As I land I transform in to my human form. I look around to find that we seem to be in another meadow of some sort. There was a couple of logs laid on the ground adjacent to each other, forming a right angle. The side of the logs are facing a burnt out fire pit. Clearly this is an old camp sight. _Well, at least we aren't that far from civilization._

Pulling off her hood, Mom digs through her belt and says, "Go see if you can find any firewood."

Nodding, I search the surrounding area. The mindless task allows me to think.

_Mom really knows. What is going to happen now?_ I ask myself.

_Things are definitely going to get better. No more lies about why I missed curfew. No more trying to come up with an explanation as to where my injuries come from. No more Secrets. At least from my Mom. I'll tell her about Vlad… eventually._ Picking up another log, I notice that my arms are getting full, so I head back to the camp sight. Mom has taken out some supplies, and is currently cutting down a tree.

"What was the point of getting these then?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"This is for shelter. In case it rains." she answers, not looking in my direction as she focus on cutting down the tree.

_Good thing that Sam isn't here, she would've freaked._ I snickered.

Putting down the logs by the pit. I gather twigs and smaller branches._ Now, she might not give me a hard time about my grades. Now that she knows that I fight Ghost._

I paused. A distressing though crosses my mind. _Will she let me continue fighting Ghost now that she knows my secret?_

Frowning, I start gather dried grass and bark. More troubling thoughts kept pouring out. _Is she going to tell Dad? How will he take it? If we tell Dad, will we tell Jazz?_

Suddenly, Mom knowing my Secret isn't as great as it was before. I sigh. _At least she accepts me._

I decide to think on this later as I bring my findings near the logs. Instead I try to remember how to build a fire. Last summer, Mom and Dad took a break from the portal long enough to bring us camping for a few days. While there, Mom taught us how to build a fire and other important survival stuff. At first we didn't pay attention, but then Mom made us spend hours on learning how to tie a certain kind of knot until we got it right. Needless to say, Jazz and I made sure to pay attention afterwards. Unfortunately, the trip was cut short because Dad got a rash from Poison Ivy.

After I got a fire going, I look over to Mom to see that the tent of logs are almost done. As soon as she finished, she pulled out two capsules and drops some liquid out of a dropper. The capsules turn into sleeping bags. She comes over and sits on the log next to me.

"Fenton Jerky?" she asks, holding up a piece of dried meat.

"Pass." I said, I don't think I'll be able to stomach anything at the moment. My mind keeps drifting back to its previous thoughts.

"You should at least eat something." she insisted.

Sighing, I take the Jerky, but I don't take a bite. Instead, I just stare into the flames.

"You ok?" she asks me, concerned.

"Yeah. There is just a lot on my mind." I said distractedly.

We sit there quietly, in deep thought.

_Maybe Mom can help me with my powers._ I perk up._ She knows about Ghost._

_But not about how to use Ghost powers. Or what it is like being Half-Ghost. Only Vlad knows._ I shake my head to clear it from the unwelcome thought.

_Don't think about it. I am doing fine on my own. I learned how to control my powers so far. Vlad has been doing this for twenty years without help, so why can't I?_

Taking a bite of the Fenton Jerky, I turn my gaze to the sky. There are so many stars out here, away from the city lights. I find myself getting lost in the stars and my mind once more.

_Twenty years. How much has he learned since he became Half-Ghost? What if something does happen with my Ghost half and I don't know what to do? With the way my powers are growing, what if my powers become to much for me to handle?_

Suddenly I find myself wishing that Vlad wasn't trying to kill my Dad and marry my Mom. That he wasn't such a Fruitloop. That he and I got along better. That he could help me. That I didn't have to feel so alone.

_What am I thinking? I am not alone. Sam and Tucker have been great. And now I have Mom. I can do this. But still… _

"Want to talk about it?"

My Moms voice breaks me out of my musings. Her words barely register.

"Huh?"

"Whatever is on your mind. Want to talk about it?" she repeats.

I stay silent for a moment._ Do I want to talk about it? She knows now, there really isn't a reason not to talk to her._

I find myself longing for guidance, advice, comfort.

_But she is almost as lost as I am about me being half ghost. The only one who can truly understand is… _

"What is going to happen? When we get back home?" I ask, deciding to drop that line of thought. It was to painful.

She is stays silent for moment before saying, "Well, we will have to tell your Father. Eventually."

I nod. Of course we will have to.

"We'll ease him into it. We should tell Jazz too. She is your sister." she continued.

" And we need to get samples. Just to make sure you are alright." She adds after seeing my expression.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. _Always a scientist._

"We also need to test out your powers." she adds.

"Sam and Tuck have the stats at home." I say.

"Really?" she asks, surprised.

"Yeah. In fact. Just before we left we, I was training and Sam and Tuck were keeping record." I explain.

"Oh." she falls silent again before hesitantly adding. "Anything else? There is something more, isn't there?"

I sighed. _Of course she'll pick that up._

"Yeah. It's just that–" paused, I carefully choose my words. "Even though you know, You still won't be able to help with everything."

Mom was just about to protest before I cut her off. "Mom, face it, you don't know what it is like to be Half Ghost. You can't fully understand what I am going through. You can't really help me to learn how to use my powers because, you don't know how to use Ghost powers. Sure you can help a little, but in the end, I still have to figure things out on my own."

Sighing, Mom stared sadly at me. "We will make it work."

I gave Mom a small smile in return. "Your right. It just sometimes I wish that V–" I barely realize what I am about to say before I say it, I cut myself off.

"What was that Honey?" Mom looks at me curiously.

"Nothing. It is not important."

"Really? It seems to be bothering you." she insisted.

Not really wanting to talk about Vlad and how alone I feel, I shook my head.

"Is there any other Half Ghost?" Mom kept digging.

_Wow, it's like she is reading my mind._ Sighing, I said, "Only one other."

I decided to change the subject before it came to Vlad. "How far do you think we are from civilization?" I didn't know why I didn't want Mom to know about him.

Mom sighs in defeat. "Can't be too far."

We sat there in silence once again. Just taking in our surroundings and all that has happened today. It is hard to believe that just this morning, I was so focused on Duplication, now Mom knows my secret and we are lost in the middle of no where.

"So, tell me about ghost fighting." Mom suddenly says.

So I start telling her all about my adventures. She laughs at certain parts and get mad at others. She was furious when Spectra tried to kill Jazz.

"You really do so much for us, and we never knew." she says hugging me.

"You don't even know the half of it." I mutter, thinking about Vlad, and what he tried to do to Dad.

"What was that?" Mom asked, hoping to find out what I am not telling her.

"Oh, Jazz's boyfriend was a ghost." I say, managing to divert her attention without her realizing it.

"HE WAS A GHOST?" she yelled. So I went on to explain about Johnny 13 and Kitty.

After a while, we fell silent again. I had explained about almost all of my fights, I wanted to tell Vlad, but I didn't. Sure, now Mom will know what a creep he really is, but then Vlad won't hold back. Not to mention I don't want to admit my problems and face reality . _I really need to stop listening to Jazz's Psychobabble._

I look over to Mom and see that she is smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"Hmm? What? Oh, the who reason I wanted us to go on this trip was that I wanted to spend time with you. We used to be so close, but then you just grew so distant. I didn't know what was going on. But now I do." she explained.

"Oh." was all I could say. So I settled for hugging her.

"We have a long day ahead of us, we should get some sleep." Mom says after we break apart. Nodding, I get up and walk towards the sleeping bags. Climbing in, Mom says "Good night, I love you."

"You too." I say as I climb into my red sleeping bag._ I'll tell her about Vlad back in Amity Park. That will give me enough time to think. After all, he is no where near here. I mean, what would he be doing in The Rockies off a places._

Setting deeper in the sleeping bag, I drift to sleep.

"Alright Danny, We should get moving." Mom says as I wake up. Nodding, I get up and help her pack up the camp sight.

After everything is cleared, I transform and hold out my hand for my Mom. Grabbing it, she pulls on her hood again.

We take rise into the air. After a few minutes of flight, I notice a fancy Chalet, and pointed it out to Mom.

"We must not have seen it in the dark last night." she reasoned.

Nodding, I land in the trees not far from the large Chalet, and transform back. We start walking in the direction of the Chalet. Just as we come out of the bushes, we hear a honking noise.

Turing towards the noise, I see a sight that makes me groan, and curse my luck. Driving a Golf Cart is non other then the only other half Ghost Hybrid, Vlad Masters.

_I should have told mom._

**AN: Done. HELP!¡!¡!¡ I don't know what to do next, SO my dear readers, I decided to ask for your help. These past couple weeks, I have been reading some Danny and Vlad Stories, from Father/Son fics, Friendship fic, to what ever, and now I don't know what to do. Should I write where Vlad and Danny get along better or Canon? I won't really be able to update until I figure out what to do, so, PLEASE HELP!¡!¡!¡**

**Instead of updating THERE GOES THAT SECRET, I'll just post some Oneshots I have been working on until I can figure out what to do next. Got a few in mind that I have been wanting to do…**

**Until next time!**

**6-29-12**

**~Ulimo**


	4. More Truths Come Out

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Not me! A lot of the first part of the chapter is the lines of, and me describing season 1 episode 16, Maternal Instincts.**

**AN: Ok people, most of my reviews said that they want closer to Canon, so here is Canonish. I decided to, like the first chapter, start off Canon, but stray off, but still keep the Canon relationships.**

**For the others who voted otherwise, I posted a Oneshot-that-will-be-a-multi-chapter-fic-later, earlier that will eventually lead to a sort of friendship between the two, but I won't work on it till this on is finished. I don't want to be the type of author who has five or six stories going on at once. Maybe I'll write an alternative 'There Goes That Secret' later on, a non-canon one after I get out some of the other stories.**

**Turns out that I can write in the day, I just have to be awake for more then 20 hours. Which is starting to become easier, the other day I stayed up for more then 35 hours, was able to focus easily throughout the day and night and then day again, fun times. Slightly crazy, but creative! Almost been 39 hours now!**

**Thanks for all the Reviews! I was shocked at how much Reviews I am getting, makes me feel loved and wants to write more!**

**Was going to post this on the 13th, but unluckily for you, I got caught up playing Halo with my Brother and his friends. And I didn't have my other Oneshot finished in time. On the 14th, I slept all day.**

**Anyway. Here is the Next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: More Truths Come Out

"Why Maddie and Danny Fenton." he said smugly, sitting there in his Golf-Cart, wearing his usually black suit and his white hair tied back. _Oh great, I jinxed my self, 'Its not like we are going to run into him here of all places.' or 'What would he be doing in The Rockies of all places?' Who ever controls where the future goes must hate me or something._

"Vlad Masters?" Mom and I say surprised. _Great! What now? I need to warn Mom about him, but how do I do that without letting Vlad know that Mom knows my secret?_

"Oh, what an amazing, unexpected, and totally unplanned surprise!" he said with mock-surprise. I s_hould have seen this coming!_ I feel like slapping myself in the face.

"Personalized-gift-baskets?" he adds, pulling out of no where, two wrapped gift baskets. One pink with the name 'Maddie' on it, and one blue with the name 'Danny' on it. He holds them up to us. Mom, laughs happily and walks over to the Golf Cart that holds my Arch Enemy, I force myself not to think 'Traitor' by reminding myself she doesn't know the truth.

"You're up to something." I say quietly, knowing his enhanced hearing, that comes with being a Half-Ghost Hybrid, would pick it up.

"Oh, you think?" he mutters sarcastically back. Our little exchange goes unnoticed by my Mom, who zooms onto the cart next to Vlad grabbing the Gift-Baskets as she sits down.

"They're here. Kill Jack." he says quietly to his watch. Unfortunately (for Vlad), or fortunately (for me), depending on the way you look at it, Mom was close enough to hear him.

"What was that?" she asks. Yet again, Fortunately (Vlad), or Unfortunately (Me), she was too busy admiring the Gift-Baskets to really hear what he said. _And they call me Clueless._

"I said flapjacks." he said nervously, "Mhm. Pancakes! I have pancakes."

Mom just smiles at him. Without warning, Vlad pushed the accelerator, spraying me with mud, and drives off. WITH MY MOM!

Glaring at the back of Vlad's head, I turn Intangible, letting the mud fall to the ground at my feet. Stomping after them, I regain my tangibility. Luckily the walk over wasn't that long and I was there in a minute. Mom and Vlad are waiting for me by the front door. Stepping inside we see red, lots of red. The wood that the walls are made of has a reddish tint to it, the curtains covering the windows are red, the large rug with some sort of large V on it is red, and the cushions on the seats are red. There is a chair and a couch. And on the walls are various animal pelts on plaques. There is books on the table in between the entrance and the fireplace with a painting of Vlad in a hunting uniform, and another book shelf built into the wall near the door. _At least it isn't covered obsessively in Green and Gold like his castle. Well more like red now._

_I would love to see what Sam would do to Vlad if she saw this place._ I thought with a smirk, thinking of the pelts. Mom goes straight for the books and Vlad goes off out of the room. Walking over to Mom I say, "Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Sweetie?" she asks, looking away form the book.

"Do you still have the Spector Deflector that Dad made you?" I ask, _At least if she wears that, she will be somewhat protected._

"Actually, yeah, I do." She says, pulling it out of one of her many tiny, pockets on her belt. "Why?"

"You should put it on." I said, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Wouldn't it, you know," she looks towards the door Vlad left out of. "Shock you?"

"Yeah. But just trust me on this, Okay?." I said. Also glancing at the door.

"Alright," She said, confused, putting on the Spector Deflector and turning the circle to activate it. "Could you at least tell me why?"

I was about to answer, when Vlad came in. I walk over to the chair with a Zebra design, my eyes not leaving Vlad. Mom just shrugged and went back to her book about Ghost. Vlad walked over to the mirror that was across form the chair I was in. He was wearing a white robe with the word 'Vlad' written on the chest.

I notice the Bear pelt at my feet and quickly brings my feet onto the chair. Glaring at Vlad, I see that the word 'Vlad' on his robe is 'Dalv' backwards. _Why didn't I notice that before?_ I thought angrily to myself. I get a briefly get a flashback of Vlad in his Vampiric Ghost form.

Vlad turns around and says with a smirk, "So, what brings you two, to these parts?"

_Like you don't know._ I thought angrily.

Mom looks up from her Ghost book again saying, "You'll never believe it. We were on our way to this Symposium, and our pilot forced us out of the plane right over you house." she then goes back to reading the book. _Wow, you'd think she'd become less oblivious after she found out my secret._

"Yeah, its almost like its some sort of villainous plot!" I said, mock-thoughtfully. Then with an accusing tone I add, "What an incredibly-well-planned-coincidence."

Vlad walks over to me while saying, "That would be and oxymoron, dear boy."

After he stops, he adds "Oh, speaking of morons, how's your old man?"

I can't help but growl and glare at him with my glowing green Phantom eyes.

"Oo. The scary eyes." he says holding his hands up shoulder height, waving them slowly back and forth. Suddenly he shoots a purplish-pink beams out of his eyes, I dodge out the way just in time, but to fall down off the side of the chair.

Mom looks up from her book and starts to look in my direction, but her view was blocked by Vlad.

"Maddie, I'm so glad your here." he said, "It gives me the chance to apologize for Jack's behavior at our Collage Reunion."

A green paper Pop-up Ghost came out of the book mom was reading.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Dad possessed by some filthy, putrid, lonely, single ghost?" I said with a smirk as I stand up. I couldn't help but rub it in his face.

Vlad glanced behind his back at me and before I can react, he shoots one of his purplish-pink ectobeams at me. Needless to say, I crashed into into the wall ten feet behind me, making a large hole that I am now stuck in.

"Well, if he hadn't been so weak, perhaps that never would have happened. Hmm?" Vlad said, grabbing the book out of Mom's hands and closing it. The little green Pop-up Ghost sticking out of the top. _Yeah right. He was able to fight you off. Not much people can fight off being Overshadowed._ I think, thinking of all the times I've overshadowed people.

Mom just said "Now Vlad, Jack may be a Bumpler, but he means well." She then walked over to the bookshelf behind Vlad. Pulling out a book from the paranormal section. Which is right above the Knitting section. _Why would Vlad have a whole shelf to knitting?_ All the while this is going on, I am trying to climb my way out of this hole.

"I know, Maddie." Vlad said, adopting a sorrowful tone. "And I've forgiven him for many things. Causing the accident that ruined my life, Stealing you," at this his voice is holding repressed fury. "The Backwash incident." he holds one of his hands up to his mouth, this time a little horror was coloring his voice. _What's the Backwash incident_, I wonder.

At this Mom puts down the book and says "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. What was that?" she turns around to look at him.

"Causing the accident that ruined my life?" he just looks at her.

"No, no. After that." she points to her right.

"The Backwash incident?" he asks. _Seriously, what is the Backwash incident? Maybe I'll ask Dad when we get home._

Mom now has her hand fisted on the top of her head. She extends her arm out, saying "NO! In the middle!" Pointing with her finger a little to the right, then to the left, and then gestures into the middle. _She sure sounds angry, this should be good._

"Oh, the stealing you part?" he starts saying as he walks toward my Mom.

"Ah. You could always see right through me, oh Maddie." he gets down on one knee clasping his hands together. _I really need to get Mom out of here._

"I'm just going to come right out with it. Please, dump Jack and stay here. You and Danny both can." He says, still on his knees gesturing with his arms. As he said that, I glare at him, but I focused on my leg, I can't seem to get my foot out of the hole.

"What do you say?" Vlad asked. Looking at my foot, I mentally smack myself in the forehead. "Duh, Ghost Powers." I whisper.

Mom looks furious. He makes the mistake of grabbing hold of her hand. I smirk as I finally pull my foot out of the wall using intangibility.

"Argh!" Vlad yells releasing her hands. He gets back on his feet, holding his hands together, trying to get rid of the pain.

Mom's expression turned from anger to confusion in a blink, of an eye.

"Huh. Thats weird." commented Mom. She is studying Vlad, a contemplating look on her face. I walk over to them, barely holding back a grin.

"What was that?" he asks, actually looking nervous. Then he glanced at me, adopting a look of suspicion on his face.

"That was the Spector Deflector." she said, reaching her arm out, almost touching him, but pulling back at the last second. "Jack invented it to protect the wearer from Ghost."

"Well if that Oaf invented it, Then it must be malfunctioning." Vlad tried to reason. Holding his hands up in sorta a 'I Surrender' fashion, backing up slightly. I gave a small smirk.

"No, it works perfectly fine, the only human it shock is Danny and he…" she said slowly, trailing of at the end. She glances between me and Vlad, calculating. Realization spreads across her face. She whisperers "Only one other." so quietly that I barely caught it. And I am right next to her, so Vlad probably didn't hear her.

"Is he?" was what she finally said out loud. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yep" I said, forcing myself not to grin. She looked at me in disbelief, and Vlad looked at us in confusion and a little worry.

"Which?" she managed to get out. Now Vlad completely confused now. But he tried not to show it, keyword _tried_.

"Wisconsin" was all I had to say. Glad that Vlad doesn't know of my parent's name for his Ghost Half.

I can see it in her eyes. She remembers the time when 'the Wisconsin Ghost' or his self-proclaimed name, Vlad Plasmius, tried to kill her husband, my dad. And I told her about my first fight with the 'Wisconsin Ghost'. And I am _so_ glad I never received that look. I am surprised that Vlad can stand being within 20 feet of her. If it was me receiving that glare, I would have been out of there faster then I can fly, and that is 112 miles per hour, I checked that yesterday. My guess is that Vlad is confused as to why he is getting that look, and believes that my Mom would _never_ glare at him as if he were threatening the most precious thing to her, which, I guess he is.

Now, I am out right grinning in anticipation. _Time for Vlad to get what he deserves._

Vlad look just opens his mouth when my Mom pulls out the duel-bladed Ecto-sword faster then I can blink. _She sure loves to pull out an weapon before the person can even get in a word._ I snicker.

"M-M-MA-Maddie?" Vlad actually stuttered. This moment is priceless. _Until Vlad realizes I am the reason my Mom found out. He definitely won't hold back now. Oh well, might as well enjoy the moment._

"How dare you!" she somehow manages to hiss and yell at the same time.

"Ma-Maddie, Wh-what s-se-seems to be the pr-problem?" he barely manages to ask. _Man, I should have brought an video camera. Wait, I should have brought popcorn._

"How dare you! I treated you like a very close friend! A BROTHER EVEN!" she was screaming now.

"W-what iss it?" he said, getting a hold of himself, somewhat.

"Give it up, Vlad, next time you hire a ghost lackey to kick someone out of a plane right over your house, you might want to make sure that they have a parachute or something and that the _Ghost powered teen_ won't reveal his secret." I said with a smirk.

"But there was parachutes." was all that a very pale Vlad could say.

I slapped my forehead._ I should have found them. Oh well, this works out better._

"You mean that this was planned?" Mom hissed.

"Mom, Dalv is Vlad backwards." I explained.

"Oh, honey, how did you figure it out." she asked me in a sweet, praising voice. Sometimes I wonder if I should be worried if she is bipolar.

"Saw his name in the reflection." I pointed at the name at the robe. Vlad was just standing there in shock, as we have our conversation.

"W-wait. You told her?" Vlad asked, a little angry.

"I told her that I was Half Ghost, and that there is only one other half ghost out there. She figured out that you were half ghost on her own." I say, with a smirk, I pause to make a gesture of thinking, before adding, "You know, as a single, lonely man in his forties, might I suggest Internet Dating, or a cat."

Before Vlad could say anything, Mom started talking again.

"Speaking of which," She starts to seethe again. "You tried to KILL my husband, your best friend, well former best friend I should say. You beat my son unconscious, and you trick us into being stuck here!" she yelled.

"Now Maddie, There is a good explanation." he said while backing up slowly.

"A GOOD EXPLANATION? A GOOD EXPLANATION! WHAT POSSIBLE EXPLANATION DO YOU HAVE THAT WOULD MAKE ANY OF THAT OKAY?" she screeched, both Vlad and I have to cover our ears. _Stupid sensitive hearing_ I groaned.

Mom gets into her battle stance. Activating her Ecto-blades.

Suddenly Vlad brings his hand to his mouth and whistles. Summoning some sort of mutant ghost animals. _I guess that is why this place seems to be covered in Pelts._

There has got to be at least ten of them ranging from a bear with a total of six limbs to giant rabbits with one eye. None of them remotely normal.

Transforming, I turn to Mom, "Ready to kick some butt together?" using my usual cocky attitude that came with being Danny Phantom. I would have held out my hand to her, but I rather not get zapped by the Spector Deflector.

Raising and eyebrow at my sudden change, she smiles at me, gave me a sharp nod. Then we turn and jump at the Ghost.

_Finally, a family activity I could enjoy._

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger! Wow, I never really try to use a cliffhangers they just happens. Figured that they are already behind schedule enough so, why not bring the fighting earlier. They fought the Ghost animals the first night and Danny fought Vlad the same night. They got to Amity Park the next day. I had them Fight Vlad the next day, so, they are behind.**

**Not really happy with this chapter. Sorry, Kinda short. I reworked it many times, but this was the best I could get.**

**I'd like to thank **_**obsessive360**_** for convincing me to have Danny to tell his mom to put the Spector Deflector on, I wasn't sure if I was going to do that, but their comment convinced me to. Also Dphantom. angel**** for reminding me about the 'Internet Dating and Cat' line. And for all the others who suggested something but it was for the Vlad/Danny friendship plot-line, or just didn't fit in this story. But thank you anyway!**

**Next Chapter might be a while, I have no experience with Battle scenes.**

**So, how was that? It was sorta Canon, but different. No fighting ghost animals in middle of the woods. No Plasmius Maximus. Yet. Muwahahaha! Wow, I never had an evil laugh before.**

**Later**

**7-15-12**

**~Ulimo~**


	5. Fights and Home

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, not me.**

**AN: Sorry I am so late everyone! I didn't really have much of a chance to work on this chapter. Exhausting weeks. I was in sort of an Summer school program. Lots of hiking and stuff, write about the hiking and stuff. Long days, sometimes, I would fall asleep around 11.**

**Alrighty, here is the best I could do with the fighting scenes. Spent the last two weeks studying episodes and reading other Fics with fighting scenes. Never really was a person for studying, but I study for writing Fanfiction. Odd. Often, I would spend a couple of hours just watching different scenes of an episode that is related to the fic I am working on before I began writing. For this chapter, I watched at the fighting scenes for almost all of the episodes before Maternal Instincts. Just to see how Danny fights. Not any episodes after, didn't want to have him fight at more of an advanced level then where the episode is at.**

**Sorry about pathetic excuse of witty banter. Not really even banter. Definitely not witty.**

**Wow! You know, with 2 more, this story will have more review then my Harry Potter fic 'Enjoying a Book With Friends and Enemies'. And that story has 6 chapters, this one only had 4 chapters and it had 44, now that it is five, I am not sure how much reviews it will have. Thanks! I knew there was a reason I like Danny Phantom Fanfiction better then Harry Potter.**

**Longish one! Longer then all my other chapters for this fic.**

**Sucky title, but it is the best I could come up with in the amount of time I have.**

**Anyway, here is the next Chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fights and Home.

Flying through the air, I dodge the Fanged-Horse. Spinning around I punch it in the side, knocking it into the Four-armed Bear. Charging up, I fire two Ecto-blasts at them, making them both disappear in a poof of green smoke. _Two down, a bazillion to go._

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Mom fighting the One-eyed Ram. She twirls her double bladed ecto-sword and ends the spin in a slash, making the Ram disappear after the Horse and the Bear. _Three down._

The Giant Rat with five eyes, the Moose with four eyes, and the Wolf with four eyes charge at me from the left. I kick off in the air, I preform a spin kick. Slicing the Rat and the Moose with the edge of my boot. They, too, disappear, but the Wolf dodges. While coming out of the twirl, I am hit from the side and slammed to the ground. The Wolf had pounced after it dodged, pinning me to the ground.

Trapped, I glance at Mom to see that she is preoccupied with the Four-legged Eagle. She Jabs, but it makes a sharp turn, managing to avoid the glowing blade.

I bring my legs up and I shove as hard as I can at the Wolf. It flies back five feet before it flips in mid-air and crouches on the ground. I jump to my feet and avoided the swipe from it's sharp claws. Encasing my hand with Ectoplasm, I punch the Wolf in the ribs. It flies towards Mom, who has successfully hits the Eagle. Swinging her sword around, she slashes the Wolf, just as it was preparing to realign itself with another flip. _Seven._ I continue my mental count.

The One-eyed Rabbit charged at Mom as she was distracted by the Wolf. Without thinking, I tackle it. Rolling off its back, it kicks me flat in the chest. I fly right into the wall behind me, and into the hole Vlad shot me into while he was trying to seduce Mom. Not even bothering to even try the normal way, I phase out of it. Blasting the closest Rabbit to me along the way.

Mom, pinching the side of her goggles, blasting the Freaky Anteater and the Six-limbed Raccoon with beams from the lenses. They disappear in green smoke. _Ten._ I thought.

Jumping in the air, I fly at the Three-headed Beaver. Grabbing it with its tail, I swing it around then I throw it at the Two-headed Mountain Lion. Mom slashes both with her sword as they were knocked in her direction. Another satisfying poof followed. _Twelve._

While I was distracted by watching Mom, the One-eyed Caribou smashed into me, pinning me against the wall. I struggle against its hold, kicking and squirming, but it is no use. I look over to Mom to see that the last Rabbit is distracting her. So Instead of wasting energy by trying to wiggle out, I phase through the wall and back through a foot to the right.

Charging my hand, I punch the Caribou, knocking it into the Giant Rabbit. The two crashing three feet to the left of where Vlad is standing in his human form, watching. _Coward._ I thought, firing two more rays. The Caribou and Rabbit struggle to get up for a moment, before disappearing in a green poof as the blasts hit. _Fourteen, and that is the last of them._ I thought with a satisfying smirk,

Before I give myself a chance to celebrate our victory against nearly fifteen ghost defeated under ten minutes, I turn toward Vlad, preparing myself for another battle. Mom too, has eased back into her battle stance, twirling her sword along the way.

"Give it up Vlad, you won't beat us." I taunted.

"Oh really?" he smirks. _We just beat all of his pets and he is smirking. Something isn't right._

Charging up my hands, I look over to Mom, she too, held an confused expression.

"Come now Daniel, it doesn't have to be this way. Is this what you really want?" he said, the smirk still on his face.

"Wait, what?" was all I could say.

"We are the only two of our kind. We shouldn't fight. We should work together. You wouldn't have to do this alone. You'll always be accepted here. I could teach you everything, all about our ghost halves and more. You'll never have to worry about your secret getting out. You won't have to worry about trying to juggle Ghost fighting, your grades, and your chores. I can give you everything." He finished his monologue quite dramatically.

Looking down at my hands, I realized that the ecto-energy had dissipated sometimes during his speech. I couldn't help but bow my head in mild hopelessness at his words. He brought up the exact thing I was eating at me ever since I had learned that Vlad was also Half-Ghost. That I still felt a little lost, no matter what I had told Sam and Tucker. That something might happen with my ghost half, and I won't know what to do. That I had to worry about my parents finding out. That I had to do this alone.

_Wait... Mom knows. She knows and she accepts me._ I guess that it finally, truly hit me, that Mom really knows my secret _and_ she accepts me._ I have Mom, Sam and Tucker helping me through this. I don't need anything from Vlad!_

Glancing at Mom, I see she is looking at me with concern, she clearly sees how much Vlad's words have affected me. I sent her a reassuring smile before I turn towards Vlad, putting on a glare.

"That maybe true, I may have to deal with a lot of stress and I have a lot to learn about being Half-Ghost. But I don't have to deal with any of it alone. I have always had Sam and Tucker helping me out. And thanks to you, I now have my Mom with me. I am never alone, and I _am_ accepted. So I _don't_ need you." I ended my speech with a glare, as I light my hands with Ectoplasm. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Mom gave me a proud smile before turning back towards Vlad.

Vlad gave me a cold, disappointed glare, before he spoke. "Yes. Well, about that." He walked over to the Bookcase built into the wall. He pulled out a odd blueish-green book out of the knitting section He reached in the spot where the book previously sat. There was a beeping noise, and a panel on the adjacent wall flipped over. Mom and I became even more alert. The panel had a row of different shaped and sized Ecto-weapons. Pulling out the yellow one that is the size of a pistol, he turns a knob on the side.

"I can't have you remembering any of this, my dear." he said with a smirk. I realize what he is going to do a second too late. I fire a blast at him a second after he fires at Mom. After the blast left my hand, I flung myself towards Mom. Unfortunately, I reach her after she is hit, and I catch her just before she hit the ground. Her eyes are closed and she is stiff.

"What did you do to her, Plasmius!" I screamed, searching for anymore injuries that might be on my Mom. Thankfully, other then being unconscious, she is fine.

"She should be awake in a few hours." he said in what is supposed to be a reassuring voice, but I was anything but appeased. "I was concerned that something like this might have happened. So I created this, the Plasmius Eraser. This device has just erased the last two days from her memory." he explained with a smirk.

He was still talking, but I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything at the moment except for the blood pounding in my ears, and my growl. I couldn't care less about what Vlad was saying. I was angry. No. I was furious. Mom finally knew and she _accepted_ me. She accepted me and wanted to help me. I didn't have to worry that she would find out and hate me for being Half-Ghost. And I finally accepted that she knew and she still loved me for me, and Vlad took that away from me.

I lay Mom on the floor, being surprisingly gentle, considering how much I wanted to tear apart Vlad. Conscious that Vlad is behind me, I slowly rise to my feet, my arms stiff at my side and my head bowed. "Reverse it." I say softly. Even though my back is toward Vlad, I can still sense where he is.

"What was that, dear boy?" he asked, annoyed that I had cut him off on what ever he was saying.

Spinning around I say louder and clearer, "Reverse it." While in mid-turn, I caught my reflection in the mirror. My eyes are bright green. So bright, that it was almost too painful to look at. I focus my cold glare at Vlad, looking him square in the eyes. "Undo what ever you just did. _Reverse it!"_ I hissed.

"That would be impossible, Daniel." he said, smirk back in place.

I lit my hands with so much energy, it seemed like my hands were on fire, green fire. The 'flames' reach my elbow and were dancing wildly with imaginary wind. Bring my hands back, I swing my arms in Vlad's direction. A blast came out of my hands so large that it obliterated the entire bookcase and melted the weapons. After the light died down, I see that Vlad had barely dodged in time, but his sleeve was singed. I could see fear in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I yell, "Bring her memory BACK!" to my surprise, my scream became visible at my last word. Green pulses flowed from my mouth, racing towards Vlad. There was a haunting sound mixed in my voice. It was only my anger that kept me from stopping my wail. Even more to my surprise, the room started to shake. The curtains blew back, shredding. The walls and ceiling started to crack and crumble. Vlad was trying to push against the force of my screaming attack, but eventually, he slammed against the wall behind him. The gun that he shot Mom with disintegrated.

My energy started to seep away, when I felt a sting at my side and electricity pulsed through my body. The pain of the jolts took jabs at my Ghostly Core, forcing me back to my Human form. Panting, it took all my energy to keep standing. I could still feel my Core, but there was some sort of staticky barrier around it, preventing me from accessing it and going ghost. I was powerless.

Gaining my breath, I glance behind me to see that a Vampiric Ghost is standing there holding a two-pronged device. It took me a minute to realize what it was.

"Duplicate." I breathed out.

The human Vlad, stood up from the ground, sweeping the dust off his suit along the way.

"What was that?" I gasped out.

"That, dear boy, was the Plasmius Maximus. It shortened out your powers for three hours. That five o'clock since you are bad at math." he said, looking at the clock. I, too, looked at the clock, to see that it was currently two in the afternoon.

"Well Little Badger, I must say I am impressed. If this is what you could do now, imagine what you would be capable with my help. If you join me and let me train you, you could be unstopable. Let go of these foolish ideas of Grandeur." He spoke almost with a pleading voice. He absorbed his duplicate.

Gathering as much strength as I could, I turn face Vlad.

"No matter what you do, no matter what you say. I will never join you Plasmius." I spat. "All you ever do is use your powers for yourself. For your own personal gain. It is you who should get new ideas Plasmius. I protect people. What do you do? You just sit around and plot on how to kill your only friend and to steal his wife and son. Pathetic."

Vlad's eyes flashed blood-red. He was beyond angry. Transforming into his Ghost Half, he stalked towards me. _Great job, Fenton, you just made one of the most powerful ghost mad and you are virtually powerless._ Even so, I still got into a shaky battle stance.

Before he even took five steps, a voice rang out, "Leave my son alone!" An ecto-blast shot from my right, knocking him into the burnt wall behind him. Turning around, I see that Mom is standing there with one of her many weapons in her hands. I stand there gaping at her. _Didn't Vlad say that she should be out for a few hours._

I glance over to Vlad to see him standing up, looking completely bewildered. "But, you should be knocked out for at least another two hours." he said, confused.

"MOM!" I yelled. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Sweetie." She smiles at me, ignoring Vlad

"What do you remember?" I ask timidly, trying not to get my hopes up.

"The Plane. You being Danny Phantom. Vlad also being Half-Ghost. Everything." She says, glaring at Vlad.

"But, how? How is this Possible?" Vlad yelled, almost like he was throwing a tantrum.

"This." Mom says, grabbing onto the sides of the Spector Deflector. "As it is named, it deflects Spectral energy. When the blast first hit, I could feel the Deflector fighting off the attack. But, the energy was still trying to do what it was meant to, so I was still being shocked and it prevented me from moving. Luckily, when Danny's scream came out, the energy vanished."

"Yell." I managed to say. Still shocked.

"What was that Honey?" Mom asked me.

"I don't scream, I yelled." I said, feeling a little insulted.

"Fine." Mom said in an almost exasperated tone. "When Danny let out his _Ghostly Wail_, The attack stopped."

"_Ghostly Wail?_" I asked with disbelief.

"Your new power needs a name, sweetie." Mom explained in a cheerful voice.

Shaking my head, I turn back to Vlad. He is just looking at us in shock. Getting a hold of himself, Vlad scowled. His hands was now encased with purplish-pink energy.

"No matter," he said with a cold voice. "I can still beat you both. And I could easily make another device."

Mom pulled out her double-bladed ecto-sword again, and without warning, she charged at Vlad. He barely put up a shield in time. Mom flipped over Vlad and swung at his back. Vlad dodge and fired a blast at where the blades conjoined. Mom deflected the blast with the glowing blade and it hit the couch, smashing it into pieces. Mom swung again.

As Mom and Vlad fought, I looked around to see if I could do anything useful. I couldn't find anything until I spotted the mirror with a shelf. On the shelf was just what I needed. The Plasmius Maximus.

Dodging the fight, I summon as such energy as I could, I run to the mirror. Mom and Vlad are too focused on their battle to see what I am doing. Grabbing the invention, I face the fight. Unfortunately, Mom is between Me and Vlad. Getting closer, I put it behind my back, turning it on. _Better not let Vlad see it._ Edging around them, I wait till Mom is clear before I lunge at the older Hybrid. There was a flash of light and a black ring appeared around Vlad, changing him back to Vlad Masters.

Dropping the sword, Mom delivered a strong punch to the side of Vlad's head that resulted in a loud SMACK and Vlad falling to the floor out cold.

We stand there, looking at Vlad for a moment before I walk up to Mom and pull her into a hug.

"I'm glad your alright." I said, pulling out of the hug.

"You too, sweetie." she said, before continuing. "We should find a phone or something, seeing as your powers are out for at least another two hours."

Nodding, we set out to search the Chalet after tying up Vlad with some ecto-string Mom had in her belt.

After looking in every room, we didn't find a single phone. But what we did find was various modes of transportation. Among them was a Helicopter. Which was lucky because Mom somehow knew how to fly one.

As we fly off in the direction of Amity park, I turn towards Mom and say into the microphone in the headset, "I am glad that is over."

"Yeah. Now, we need to figure out a way to tell your father." Mom said.

"Well, the main problem is he thinks all Ghost are evil. Especially my Ghost half." I said with a thoughtful voice.

"So, we just need to show him that not all Ghost aren't evil, even you." She said simply.

"But, how are we going to do that?" I threw my hands up in the air when I said this.

"I don't know, sweetie, but we will figure it out." she said before we fell into silence. The only sound was the Copter.

We were silent for a few minutes, before Mom spoke.

"So, how long have you known that Vlad is Half-Ghost?" she asks me, I could tell she was slightly upset that I didn't tell her before.

"Since the Reunion." I tell her before I fully explain about what really happened there. Mom didn't say a word.

"So why didn't you say anything about Vlad?" she asked me after a minute of silence.

"I was going to tell you when we got back to Amity Park, but it is just..." I start to say. I couldn't find the right words. " It is just that–"

"It is hard being one of the only two Half-Ghost in existence, and the other one is a psychotic creep?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I answer, glad that Mom could practically read my mind. "It is hard, but I have you, Sam and Tucker to help me. And hopefully Dad and Jazz."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Mom says.

* * *

"Talk to you later."

I had just hung up the phone after talking to Sam and Tucker. Mom and I had just gotten back to Amity Park, parking the Copter right outside of the house. When we got home, we spoke with dad briefly before I went upstairs to call Sam and Tuck to explain what happened. Mom stayed downstairs to talk to Dad. Using my cell Phone, I call Sam and Tuck. Needless to say, they were shocked. But, they too, agreed that it was for the best.

Laying down on my bed, I finally allow myself to relax for the first time in two days. Now that I don't have to watch out for Mom and keep an eye on my surroundings. Now I just have to worry about any Ghost, and Sam and Tuck said that it has been quiet for the past couple of days. Hopefully that will last.

Bringing my hand up, I lay them under my head. Feeling my hair, I notice that it is kinda greasy. I look at my clothes to see that those too are full of dirt and grime. Sighing, I stand up and walk over to my closet. Pulling out fresh clothes, I go to the bathroom. Locking the door, I put my dirty clothes in the hamper. Turning on the water, I climb in the shower and just enjoy the warm water for a minute before I start scrubbing.

After I am all clean, I turn off the shower and turn intangible, allowing the water to fall in the tub. When I am dressed, I open the door and almost run straight into Jazz.

"Oh, hey Danny, When did you get back?" She asked me.

"A little under an hour." I reply, mindful that the bathroom is wet and I am dry.

"Oh, how was the trip?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that I was nervous.

"Could have been better." I say, trying to find some way to distract her from the steamy bathroom. "How was your time here?"

"Same old, same old." she said. There was an edge to her voice, like she was hiding something. She then quickly said, "Hey did you just take a shower? How come your hair-"

Before she could finish her question, I panicked. "Oh, hey Jazz, uh, Mom, er, Mom said she need to uh, talk to you, that's it, she needed to talk to you." I could just smack myself in the head. _Great job, Fenton._

She blinked at me for a moment, before she shrugged and said "Okay." and walked down the stairs.

Letting out a sharp breath of relief, I follow her. We find that Mom is in the kitchen, and Dad was no where in sight.

"Hey Mom, You needed to talk to me?" She asked.

Mom looked up from the dinner she was cooking, she looks at us confused. Behind Jazz, I made a _Just-roll-with-it_ gesture. Her eyes widen before she says. "Oh, right, I need you to..."

Mom glances around for second before her eyes landed near me. I turn to see a loaf of bread in a bag on the table.

"I need you to go to the store and pick up some bread." Mom says slowly, giving me a pointed look. It took me a moment to realize what she meant. I quickly grab the bag with the bread in it and put it through the ground.

"What do you mean? There is a bag on the table..." She starts to say while turning around to see an empty table. Jazz looks at us suspiciously for a moment before saying, "Alright."

Still looking at us suspiciously, she walks towards the door. Mom and I try to put on the best _innocent_ look while she left.

We stay silent before we hear the front door close. Something seems off, so I hold my hand up to signal for Mom to keep quiet. Listening carefully, I hear a faint shuffling from the living room, and I also hear tinkering down in the Lab. _Jazz must be trying to listen in._ I realize.

Turning to Mom, I grasp at the first topic that comes to my mind.

"What is for dinner?" I ask as I see pots and pans on the stove.

Mom looks at me in confusing for a second before answering with an airy tone.

"Grilled cheese and Soup." she says before turning going over to the stove and stirring the soup.

"Is it Tomato soup?" I ask, "Sam said she might come over if she can convince her parents."

"Yes sweetie. And I am going to make bacon for the grilled cheese just incase Tucker comes too." she says as if nothing is wrong.

"That's cool." I say, before I hear the light creak of the front door. After a moment, the engine of Jazz's car came to life.

Sighing in relief, I say to Mom, "Thanks." before I collapse into a chair.

"No problem Honey." She says, pulling out the bacon from the fridge and putting it on the frying pan. "Now, what was that all about?"

"I ran into Jazz right after I took a shower and she was wondering how I got dry so fast, and I panicked." I say, before reaching into the floor and pulling out the bread.

"Oh," She says, flipping around the bacon. "And just now?" She asked.

"Jazz was listening in." I explained.

"How did you-" she started to say.

"Super hearing." I said simply.

Nodding at my response, Mom moved to stir the soup, before pouring in something out of a metal can. I could barely make out the words.

"Well, I guess soup is out for me." I say in a half-joking, half-serious manner.

Mom glanced at me with a puzzled expression, before looking back at the soup, and then back at me.

Pointing at the can, I say, "Anti-Ecto seasoning."

She looks at me in confusion before recognition came to her eyes, that was replaced by guilt. "Sorry Danny, I didn't really think of that. Makes sense now that I think of it. That is why you barely eat here, isn't it?"

Nodding, I opened my mouth to speak, only for a cold chill to run out of my mouth, coming out blue mist.

"What was that?" Mom asked me, before continuing to look after the bacon.

"My ghost senses. It lets me know when there is a Ghost near by." I explain. Glancing around, I see that Mom and I are the only ones around. Getting a determined look on my face, I transform to my Ghost-Half. Mom looked at me in shock, before that transformed into worry.

"I'll be right back." I told her, jumping into the air.

"Alright, just be careful." She said, her voice full concern.

Giving her a smile, I nodded. Floating up towards the ceiling, I phase through the walls till I reached my room. Grabbing the thermos from under the bed, I exit the house, via wall.

Looking around, I spot a Skulker off in the distance. Flying towards him, I see Jazz's car, she is driving a few blocks from the house as I pass over her.

_Things are going to be very different now, but I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

**AN: Finished. Hoped it wasn't too bad. **

**Next chapter is most likely going to be in Maddie's point of view. Haven't done that yet.**

**I'd like to thank IsadoraKayStone, for her suggestion of Danny learning the Ghostly Wail earlier then Cannon. I wasn't sure if I was going to do that, but it just fell into place. But if she hadn't suggested that, I wouldn't have even thought of it. So thanks!**

**Another oneshot in a few days, Just wanted to post this today.**

**Kingdom Hears Dream Drop Distance comes out today!**

**So, I randomly decided that the 50th reviewer will get some sort of prize. Probably a suggestion or something added into the story, or whatever. Just request it. Thanks.**

**Thanks to everyone who Reviewed, Favored, and Followed, this story, it gives me lots of motivation.**

**Later!**

**7-31-12**

**~Ulimo~**


	6. Plans and Tests

**Disclaimer: If Danny Phantom belonged to me, there would be more than three seasons**

**AN:I am so Sorry! I know that this is really late. But I do have sorta lame excuses. School, I guess that one isn't really that lame. I'm in a program where we have to do all the work at home then turn it in. Not really a Home school I guess, but similar. My next excuse is lame, for the non-gamers. The new Kingdom Hearts game came out the day I last updated, so I have been busy with that. Next was a bad case of Writer's Block.**

**This chapter just wouldn't cooperate. It is kinda hard to switch to Maddie's POV**

**Wow, I reread my previous chapters so I could get myself back into the mood of writing TGTS and I saw how my writing sucks. The Grammar is horrible. I guess I was too focussed on finishing the Chapter, that I didn't pay that much attention to how well the paragraphs flowed together. I'll try to do better, but no promises.**

Chapter 6: Plans and Tests.

Putting the buttered bread and cheese on the frying, I check on the Tomato Soup and Bacon, everything is going perfectly. Now that I don't need to give the food my full attention, I try to think of what I am going to tell Jazz. I know that she will be mad that she went to the store for nothing and that she will be even more suspicious then before she left, but it was necessary. After running through different excuses, I settle with the simplest and most believable one, that Jack put it in the wrong spot.

Jack is just the type of person who would make that mistake and not remember. He can be childish and one-track minded, he could also be irresponsible at times and boisterous. But he can be sweet, thoughtful, and he also cares deeply for us, his family.

Shaking my head, I get back to the matter at hand. Mainly the issue of making sure Jazz doesn't suspect anything. Which is going to be a difficult task, due to the fact that Jazz is really the smartest person in this family. _What other parent can say that their child got the highest score in the history of the C.A.T.s_. She is also very observant and clever, which is going to make things harder to keep a secret. I am a little surprised that she hasn't figured out Danny's secret yet.

_Danny_.

I still can't believe that my son has been fighting ghost for the past three months and I knew nothing of it. It all makes sense now. His bad grades, his chores left unfinished, and why he is tired a lot. He sacrifices most of his time to keep us safe. I just hope he doesn't loose more a few hours of sleep and his good grades to protect us. If I could, I would try to stop him from fighting, to keep him from getting hurt, but I know that he would fight Ghost anyway, with or without my permission. So I decided to settle for helping him out as much as I could. Which includes keeping his secret safe, and making sure that he knows I am there for him. Which became even more vital after our fight with Vlad.

If it weren't for Vlad saying those things to Danny, I would never have known that Danny felt that way. I mean, sure there were the signs, but, I hadn't really thought much about it when I first saw them. Other then those few times, Danny acted like nothing was wrong. After he went back to his normal self, I thought nothing of his odd, quiet behavior.

But the truth was, my son was having a difficult time. He most likely feels alone, being one of the only two half-ghost hybrids in the whole world. And the other Half-Ghost is an evil creep who is also his arch-enemy. But that is where my job comes in. Mine, Sam and Tucker's. Reminding him that we will always be there for him. I could tell that he is already getting better, even just a little. I could see how relieved and happy he was when I helped him throw Jazz of his trail. That he knows that he can rely on me. And that he–

The front door opened and a few moments later Jazz comes in, bringing me out of my thoughts. Smiling sheepishly at her, I flip the Grilled Cheese. Jazz notices the sandwich on the pan and the loaf of bread next to the stove. She narrows her eyes and gives me an annoyed glare.

"Sorry Sweetie. I found the bread in the freezer." I told her, "It was just a few minutes ago. It was already to late to call you."

Jazz just raised her eyebrow. I turn back to the food. Without looking at Jazz I start to say.

"Could you go and tell your–" but I was cut off.

"Danny is going to Sam's!" Jazz blurts out.

I couldn't stop myself from spinning around to stare at Jazz in surprise.

"What?" was all I could say.

"I passed him on my way back. He told me to tell you that!" She almost screamed.

I stand there gaping at her for a few moments. _Why would she say that? I know Danny flew towards the park, I saw him from the window. Could she…? Danny said that she didn't know. But Jazz is really smart. I mean, I knew she could have figured it out on her own. Hmm, now that I think of it, she always seems to make a random excuse for Danny, and she also 'accidentally' bump into Jack or I when we were about to shoot Danny before I knew. I better talk to Danny before talk to Jazz._

Quickly gathering myself, I nod my head before I say, "Alright, next time you talk to your Brother, ask if Sam and Tucker are coming over."

Turing back to the soup, I see Jazz sag in relief from the corner of my eye. _Something is definitely up._

"Now, as I was going say, go tell your Father dinner is going to be done in fifteen minutes." I told her after I turned off the burner that the bacon was on, now it just needed to finish cooking in the grease.

Jazz nodded, saying "Alright." and she then left to go to the lab.

Now that I have time to myself again, I began to plan on what I need to do. _I need to talk with Danny and his friends, need to run test to make sure Danny is healthy, as healthy as a half ghost can be. Also I need to do something about Danny's image. It is sort of my fault that he is 'Public Enemy #1'. But what can I do..?_ I check on the soup to find that it too is almost ready. So far, I have about eight Grilled cheese. The next few are going to have bacon in it for Tucker.

I suddenly get an idea. _But I might need Tucker's help with the technological parts. Better make a call for an appointment before it gets to late. _I thought as I looked at the clock. After a last check over the food, I grabbed the wireless phone and a Phone Book. I dial the number I was looking for after I found it.

After a few rings, I heard a recording of a woman saying to stay on the line till my call could be answered. Random music followed. I manage to look over the food twice before a peppy voice spoke up from the other side of the line.

"Hello, you reached Mayor Montez's office, this is Jessica speaking." The voice had a southern accent.

"Hello, this is Maddie Fenton, and I need to make an appointment to talk to Mayor Montez as soon as possible. I have made an important discovery I'm sure would interest him." I said, trying to be as vague as possible without sounding suspicious. Not that easy.

"What would this important discovery be?" asked Jessica, her tone laced with boredom and sarcasm.

"The Ghost Boy, Inviso-Bill." I held back a sigh, I didn't want to much people to know about this until the right time.

"Oh, Maddie _Fenton_." she said, the change in her voice was evident. "Let me check his schedule."

Tapping my foot, I wait for her reply. I couldn't help but ponder on how things are different ever since Amity learned that Ghost were real and Jack and I weren't crazy. Now we get almost immediate attention from officials. We are respected as professionals and experts. Once Amity learned that Ghost were real, news got out that Harriet Chin was fired for trying to publish about the incident during the collage reunion. Word got around that Jack was remarked by a Ghost as having 'World Renowned Expertise of all Things Ghost' and now everyone looked up to him. I couldn't hold back a chuckle at the thought that this was all because of _Vlad_. _The one who was trying to bring down Jack' s reputation was the one who brought it up. _Jessica's voice broke me out of my musings

"Let me see, We have an opening tomorrow at 5 o'clock." she said.

"Thank you, That would be perfect." Danny would be out of school, so If I needed his help or if the Mayor wanted to talk to 'Inviso-Bill' Danny wouldn't have to sneak out of school.

"Alrighty Mrs. Fenton, See you then." She replied cheerfully and hung up without waiting for my reply.

Hanging up the phone, I finish preparing dinner. Just as I was putting another sandwich on the plate, the front door opened once again. The voices of Danny and his two friends drift into the kitchen.

"You really should get that looked at Danny." came Sam Manson's voice.

"Yeah dude, it looks kinda bad." came Tucker Foley's voice.

"I'm fine, really! You know it will be gone in a couple of hours." Danny growled in response.

Curious about what they were talking about, I walk to the living room so I could actually see them. As the three teens came into view, I couldn't hold back a gasp. Danny's white shirt is now blood red. His right shoulder is wrapped in a messy bandage.

"What happened!" I demanded. Seeing me reaction, all three flinched.

"Skulker got an upgrade." Danny said, "Apparently after Vlad woke up, he somehow contacted Skulker to free him and gave him new gear to 'Teach me a lesson.'"

"He what!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Now Danny will be in more danger." Tucker commented.

"Tucker!" hissed Sam, smacking him across the head.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine." Danny said, trying to reassure me.

Forcing the moister building up in my eyes away, I told the kids to get ready for dinner and went back to finish with the last of the food. I couldn't believe how Vlad turned out. I truly saw him as a brother back in high school and through collage while he was there. I just can't see what went wrong. He was so sweet and nice back then. _I guess we could have tried to visit him harder._ I thought, holding back tears.

After the accident, Jack and I did try to visit him for the first few months, but the doctors forbade any visitors. They said that they had no idea what was wrong with him and that he might be contagious. After that, we decided that we wouldn't see Vlad until we had a working portal and that we would finish it for him. Of course, we could never get the portal working until just a few months ago. By then, Jack and I had already moved on with our lives, we finished Collage and had kids. Vlad to had moved on with his life. He got out of the hospital and became a Billionaire. So he never really crossed our mind until the Collage reunion came up.

Clearing my head once again, I set the table just as everyone filed in.

"Smells great Mrs. F." said Tucker happily, obviously smelling the bacon.

"Looks great too." added Sam.

"Well, eat up. Made enough for everyone." I told them, I was just grabbing a sandwich when I noticed Sam. "Sam dear, that one has bacon."

Sam looked at the sandwich and shot me a grateful look. "Thanks Mrs. Fenton." she said while handing the Grilled cheese to Tucker.

The rest of Dinner proceeded as usually. Jack was talking nonstop about Ghost and Ghost hunting, Danny and his friends were talking quietly amongst themselves, Jazz looked like she was listening to Jack but had a glassy gleam to her eyes. Throughout the meal, I kept an eye on Danny. He seem to be fine, but then again, he seemed to be fine this past couple of months.

After the kitchen was cleared of dirty dishes and leftovers, I convinced Jack to go ghost hunting. Jazz need to go to the library to study, and that left the rest of us time to run test and for me to get the info I need for tomorrow.

As we went to the Lab, I told them my plan to clear Danny's name

"You know, That might actually work." said Sam slowly.

"That is if the Mayor will listen to us." Danny said, turning thoughtful.

"Yeah. It seems that all the Mayor wants is to improve his image." shrugged Tucker.

"Thats it! All we need to do is convince him that telling the public will help him by… I don't know, making it seem like he thought of it or something." exclaimed Danny.

"Just get him to come up with the idea that he can tell everyone that he is going to work with Danny Phantom to protect the town. After everyone knows Danny is innocent of course." Sam stated, crossing her arms.

"Perfect. Now, Tucker, why don't you get the video while we check over Danny." I said, ignoring Danny's groan.

"On it." Tucker said before hurrying over to the computer.

"While Tucker does that, Why don't I… uh, go over there?" Danny stammered, edging over towards the door. Spotting this, Sam grabbed his arm before he could take three steps.

"Oh, no you don't." She said sternly, leading him to the table. " You are not getting out of this. We can finally get solid proof of our theories. And you are going to sit there and let us work."

"Yes Sam." he answered in a defeated voice.

I had to hold back a chuckle at this. My superhero son is powerless against this fourteen year old girl. Granted, they have been friends since they were little, but you don't see him catering to Tucker.

Going over to the supplies, I pull out two syringes. Turning towards Danny, I see him gulp at the sight of them.

"Now, Sweetie. I need a sample of both your Blood and your… well Ectoplasm." I said, hesitating at the last word. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. _Half-Ghost._ Three days ago, I would have sent anyone who even suggested the possibility of hybrids to the nearest Psychiatric ward. But with what I've seen the past two days has opened me up to even the possibility of Santa Clause. _Well, maybe not that. Ghost are real, but there is no way a single man could make it to over a billion homes in one night._

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, check to see if they are both sterile before I set one syringe on the table and turn to face Danny.

"Okay. I am ready as I'll ever be." he mutters before closing his eyes and bracing himself. Deciding that it would be best to be quick. I stick the needle in his arm without warning and pull at the knob at the end, drawing blood. Danny yelps and grabs onto Sam's offered hand. Hiding my smile form the two teens, I pull the needle out and set it on the table, while picking up the other syringe. _Danny and Sam would be really cute together. Everyone one knows that they both like each other. Just not them._

"Now turn to your ghost form." I ordered.

A bright ring that I am starting to be accustomed with appeared around my Son's waist, transforming him into my-once enemy, Danny Phantom.

Regaining my composure, I draw Ectoplasm from the other arm. This time, Danny only let out a small squeak, having expecting it this time. Placing a drop of each on two separate Slides to examine under a microscope. Placing a plastic cover on each slide, I put each slide on a separate microscope so I can examine them both at the same time.

Looking at the blood first, I can see faint traces of ectoplasm floating around along with the usual red blood cells, white blood cells, and Platelets. Nodding, I look through the other one. Floating around in ectoplasm were specks of blood cells.

"Interesting." I mutter to myself. Getting an idea, I pull out the Electron Microscope. Placing the blood under, I look into the eyepiece lens. Indeed the DNA is coated in Ectoplasm.

"Amazing." I whisper.

"What is it?" Danny asked from behind me. Instead of answering, I motion for him to look for himself. As Danny views his DNA, I look around to find Tucker and Sam

were talking to each other by the table.

Walking over to the two, I told them of our findings.

Nodding her heads, Sam said, " Thought so."

As Danny came over, I ask Tucker, "Got everything okay?"

"Piece of Cake." Tucker replies, holding out a CD case.

Nodding my thanks to him, I check the time. We have about ten minutes before Jazz said she was going to be home. _That reminds me._

"Alright everyone, it is getting late." I announced. "Jazz should be back soon and you two should probably be heading home."

They voiced their agreements and started packing up.

"Before you guys leave, I want to ask you something." I said suddenly, knowing that this is probably the best time to ask. That got their attention.

"Have you guys noticed anything about Jazz lately?" I ask hesitantly.

"No." said Sam slowly. "I can't think of anything."

"Well, she changed the subject quickly when I asked about her weekend, but that's about it." said Danny thoughtfully.

"You think she is overshadowed or something?" asked Tucker tentatively.

"No, earlier, I was asking her to tell Jack it was almost Dinner time when she cut me off in mid-sentence, yelling that you were at Sam's" I said, looking at Danny.

"She did what?" the three asked in unison.

"She said that she passed you on her way back and that you said that you were going to Sam's." I explained. "For the past month, she has been randomly coming up with a random explanation of where you are. Or she might accidentally bump into Jack or I when we were about to shot at you. Danny, I think she knows."

"What! But-how could she? We never told her anything, she didn't see anything!" he yelled in panic. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam and Tucker glance at each other.

"Actually Danny, there is something we need to tell you." said Sam apologetically.

Danny spun around to face her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"It was back during the Spectra thing. When we were at Elmer's Pharmacy and you ran out the back, she sorta followed you and might or might not have seen you transform." Tucker started to explain.

"What!" he yelled.

"We thought we convinced her that she was seeing things. And she said that she needs to go work on her spirit week speech." Sam explained.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Danny yelled, freaking out now.

"We thought she didn't know and then it just slipped our minds after dealing with Spectra." Sam reasoned.

"Yeah, look on the bright side dude, if she does know, at least she hasn't told anyone yet." Tucker said.

"And she has been helping you this past month. Besides, didn't we agree that we are going to tell her and your father anyway?" I said, trying to reassure him.

"I guess." He said, calming down. "I just wished that she would have said something."

I took the moment to think. If she does know, which she likely does, then she either wanted to wait for Danny to say something or she just couldn't find the right time. Either way, it will take lots of planning and investigating to see what she knows and how to tell her.

"Maybe she wanted to wa-" I started to say.

"What's going on down here?" came a voice from behind us. We all spun around to find Jazz was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

_Well, so much for planning._

**AN: Ha ha! The evil Cliffie! I was going to write more, I planned to write till after the meeting with the Mayor, but I haven't Updated in a long time, so I figured that I'll just update now.**

**Sorry if there is bad grammar and spelling or if there is mistakes, to tired to go through and double check.**

**Thanks to all of those who have Reviewed, Followed, and Favored my story!**

**Well dear readers, I am scared right now. Very scared. You 90's kids, and even the 80's kids know what I am talking about. In a few short days, a toy from when I was little is going to be rereleased. Yes, I am talking about the Furby.**

**Laters!**

**9-13-12**

**~Ulimo~**


	7. Meetings and a Surprise

**Disclaimer: If Danny Phantom was mine, there would be more then just three seasons.**

**AN: Alrighty, so I lied. To Team04Phantom and Jeanette9a anyway. After I left you guys the PM, I started working on this, but then I hit a five layer wall built of brick, steel, and concrete that I couldn't get through, but I just solved the problem by going around it. So, SORRY! I am also finding it hard to be on one story for so long, I will probably take a small break from TGtS for a little bit and post a Oneshot or something.**

******Nearly 75 Reviews and over 100 followers! Thanks everyone!**

**Just so you know, I make this up as I go along. So what ever happens, it usually comes out of no where and does what it wants to.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Meetings and a Surprise

"What's going on down here?"

I spun around and froze at the sight. Jazz was glaring at us at the bottom of the stairs with her hands at her hips. She gave each of us a searching look before settling her gaze on me, her eyes widening.

I suddenly became aware that I was still in my ghost form. Panicking, I position myself to jump in the air and fly away. Before I can do so, a hand grabs hold of my arm. I turn my head to look at who it was, to see that it was Mom. She was giving me a look that said, 'Calm down, I'll handle it'. Nodding, I look back to Jazz.

"Jazz, honey." Mom said with a gentle voice. "There is something we need to tell you."

I whip my head around to Mom. _She isn't seriously going to tell Jazz, is she?_

"I'm sure you already know." Mom continued with the soft tone, "I have only learned the truth a few days ago and I can already tell you figured it out."

Mom paused to see if Jazz had anything to say. Jazz only look at expectantly at us. Mom gave me a look that tells me transform back. I look back to Jazz fearfully, before complying.

"Your Brother is half-ghost." Mom said bluntly.

Jazz is gaped at me for a minute before she regained her composure. "Yeah. I mean, I know. I found out during that Spectra thing."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sam shooting me a I-told-you-so look.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask, annoyed and relieved. Annoyed that I had to hide my secret from someone who already knew, and was relieved that she accepted me. I mean, if she knew for about a month and was apparently making sure that my secret stayed a secret, then she was obviously okay with me being half-ghost.

"I decided that you would tell me when your ready to." Jazz said, apologetically, giving me a look that I easily recognized, a look that said, 'Please forgive me! You are the best brother and I love you!' having grown up with her and have used it on her multiple times.

Smiling at her, I say, "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem Little Bro." she smiled back. Then, she turned to Mom. "How did you find out?"

"You know the science symposium trip we went on?" Mom asked, after receiving a nod, she continued, "It was a trick."

"A trick?" asked Jazz, raising her eyebrows. "But who would do that?"

"My arch-enemy." I growled, disliking Vlad even more then before the trip.

"You have an arch-enemy?" Jazz asked in surprise. I nod, I didn't want to talk about it, but knowing _everyone_ in the room, that won't be an option.

"Do I know who?" she questioned.

"Vlad Masters." Mom answers sadly. I try to think of why Mom would be sad. I mean, Vlad is an evil moron who is trying to hurt Dad and has a creepy obsession with her. But then I remember what she said before the fight. _"I treated you like a very close friend. A BROTHER EVEN!"_ She really cared about Vlad.

Jazz's eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline.

"He's half-ghost too." Sam answered her unasked question.

"How? As a matter of fact, how did Danny become half-ghost?" she asked.

"When I accidentally turned on the Ghost Portal. It somehow altered my DNA" I told her. "Vlad became half-ghost during his ghost-portal accident back when he was in college."

"So why is he your arch-enemy?" her questions seemed to be never-ending.

"You've heard us talk about the Wisconsin Ghost?" Mom asked. Upon Jazz's nod, Mom continued. "That is Vlad's ghost half."

"I got to say, I did not see that coming." she said with a slightly dazed voice.

Mom glanced at the clock. "It's getting late. We have lots to do tomorrow, so we should get some rest."

Everyone nodded before heading upstairs, Sam explaining the plan to Jazz along the way.

After saying my good nights and goodbyes, I walk up the stairs. To my surprise, Mom follows me into my room. I sent her a questioning look.

"How bad is it?" she gestures towards my nearly-healed wound.

"It's fine." I say, dismissively, not wanting her to see my developing collection of scars.

"Danny." she says, sternly. "Just show me."

Knowing that she won't back down, I pull off my shirt with a sigh. Mom gasps and begins to examine the array of disfigured tissue with tears in her eyes.

"My poor baby." she nearly wails, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Mom-" I start to say.

"I know, I just wish that didn't have to do this." she said with a shaky voice.

"Someone has to." was all I could say.

"But why does it have to be you?" she whispered.

Instead of answering, I walk to my window. I nod my head to the city life outside, and ask, "What do you see?"

Joining me at the window, she pauses for a minute to take in the view of the city of Amity Park, glowing red in the light of the setting sun. The last of the citizens rushing home at the end of the day.

"People. People going about their lives." She answers in confusion. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Lots of things," I began my answer.

"See that woman there with that little girl about eight?" I point towards the lady with the girl who was jumping over the cracks in the sidewalk while holding the woman's hand. Mom just nods, waiting for me to continue.

"She moved here to Amity about three years ago with her daughter there. Her husband had died of cancer just months before. A year before that, her parents died in a car crash down in California. The father was an orphan since the age of fifteen. It is just the two of them now.

"Two weeks ago, when Dad first installed the genetic lock on the ghost portal, One nasty ghost got out. The ghost destroyed three buildings before I managed to catch it. That lady was working late and her daughter was at a sleepover. She was in one of those buildings when it started to collapse. I barely managed to turn her intangible before the ceiling fell on her." I told her. Her eyes wide with horror.

"When I look out of this window, I see people I've saved. I see people's who's family I helped. Sure I get hurt when I fight ghost, but looking out this window, I know that it is worth it."

* * *

Mom sat in the pristine lobby of City hall, waiting to be called in for her appointment. Her leg bouncing in her agitation.

"Mom, relax." I whisper to her, "We still have five minutes."

She jumps at my voice and glance around. I guess she forgot I am invisible, next to her. After looking around, she gave a nod in my general direction.

"Remember, just show him the videos and get him the idea that this could help his reputation." I whispered to her for what feels like the fiftieth time.

"I know, Danny." she said, "But what if I mess up?"

"Just keep calm and you'll do great." I reassured her. "And don't talk to me, you are looking like a nut job right now."

She opened her mouth, before closing it and giving the slightest motion of a nod.

"Maddie Fenton." the perky blonde at the desk said, "He is ready for you now."

Mom nodded and picked up her bag from the floor next to her. She walked into the spotless office with me flying right over her and into the room before the secretary closed the door behind Mom. A short man in a crisp suit sat behind the desk on the other side of the room in front of the window.

"Good evening Mayor Montez." Mom said, holding her hand out. " I have evidence that Danny Phantom is innocent of his crimes."

* * *

I glance at the clock for the third time in the past minute. Still four o'clock. Class got out half an hour ago, and I was once again in detention with Mr. Lancer.

I left in middle of class and didn't come back because I was fighting ghost. When Mr. Lancer caught up with me later, he gave me a detention after school for an hour.

The meeting with Mayor Montez went well and my name was now clear and the general public was informed in the news. Of course, there was still some skeptics out there and die hard Phantom Haters. But, it was a start. Dad didn't believe at first, but after half a day of talking to Mom, he was willing to give Danny Phantom a chance.

Mom's plan was for Tucker to pull up some videos of the when Mayor Montez gave speeches when he was overshadowed and when I supposedly kidnapped him. Mom would then show the videos to the Mayor and get him to realize that he was overshadowed and that I was just trying to help. Of course after some ego stroking and fancy words, we now have the Mayor in our pocket. After that, I met with the Mayor. He was wary and suspicious of me, but I showed him I am a good ghost.

Mayor Montez did ask Mom why she was helping me, but thankfully Mom came up with a good reason. That being that a ghost kidnapped her and her son, me, and that, I Danny Phantom saved us. Of course, she left out the little part where I, her son, is Danny Phantom.

I don't know why I didn't tell Mom sooner. I mean, if Mom could accomplish all this in just a few days of knowing my secret, then imagine what could have happened if she knew from the beginning. She could have helped so much.

Just like last night. After we got home, Mom helped me test and train my current powers. We improved my aim, tested my strength, stamina, and reflexes, also, we learned all we could about my new power, the ghostly wail. We found my limits and discovered the magnitude of the power. Mom also helped me with my progress of duplication training, now I can split to about my waist. But that is as far as I can go without loosing focus or confidence. And we tested my ecto-electrical abilities and teleportation as well.

Along with that, she came up with new ideas and different ways to use my current powers. Instead of large, long beams of ecto-energy, she helped me learn how to shoot out short, small burst rapidly. Sort of like a ecto machine gun. And, also, when I am caught in a net, I release a pulse of energy. Mom came up with the idea of controlling that. Instead of all over my body, I just concentrate it on a specific direction. Like releasing the energy from the front of me and not the back. From our experiments, when the pulse comes from one area and one area only, it is stronger more condensed. And lastly Mom came up with the idea of throwing a shield. Like if a person was about to be hit or something and I wouldn't be able to reach them in time, I could shoot some ecto-energy and form an Ecto-shield around them. So far, the results were not very good. I just can't seem to figure out how to do it. Mom and the others didn't have a clue either.

"Mr. Fenton." a voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see Mr. Lancer standing near the desk.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?" I asked cautiously. For some reason, I got the feeling that something is going to happen. Something big.

"This behavior can not continue. It is unacceptable." He gave me a stern look.

"Yes Sir." I say almost robotically. This wouldn't be the first time he gave me this speech. _I need to stop coming to class late and leaving early. I need to do my homework. I need to stop being such a disappointment._ Well, he never actually said the last one, but I'm sure it was implied.

"Don't 'Yes sir' Me!" he said, voice raised, one wouldn't say shouting, but it was close. "That is all you say. 'Yes Sir.' or 'Okay.' I don't want empty promises. I want results!"

I stare at him in shock. The last time he tried to talk to me about my behavior, it was like he was just talking to me because it was his duty as a teacher. Now it is almost like he cares. This was something big. But I had a feeling that there is more coming. I just don't know what.

"Daniel, You are a smart kid. You showed so much promise at the beginning of the school year. As much, if not more promise then your sister, Jazz did when she first arrived here at Casper High. You were an eager student who had dreams of going into space, despite what other students said and your eccentric parents' expectations. I knew that you were going to fulfill your dreams.

"Then, suddenly, everything changed. Your grades dropped, started coming to school late, randomly leaving. You started to look like you were about to pass out any minute. You have mysterious injuries that mysteriously disappear. You became clumsy, distracted, and lazy. It has to stop Danny." he finished.

I could only stare at him for about a minute before I realized he expected an answer. I just opened my mouth to reply when the wall exploded open. We were flung against the wall and the next thing I know, there is some sort of device around my waist. I am stuck. Looking around I see that Mr. Lancer is trapped behind a pile of desks in the corner. Mr. Lancer was frantically peering at me through the mound.

Out of the new opening stepped Skulker.

"Hello Whelp." Skulker grinned maliciously. "I got you now."

Struggling against the restraint, I glare at the Mechanical Ghost.

"What do you want Skulker? Can't you see I'm busy." I growl. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Mr. Lancer gape at me.

_This can't be happening!_

"The only thing you'll be busy with would be adorning my wall with your pelt." he smirked at me. But I could see a dejected look underneath,

"First off. Ew." I shuddered. "Second, that's not why your here, is it?"

"Fine," his shoulders sagged." I am to deliver you to Plasmius."

"Well, you can tell Plasmius that if he wanted to talk, then he should come himself." I glared.

"Why don't you tell him yourself." He smirked, walking over towards me. "When I bring you to him."

"NO! I won't let you!" came a voice, I glance to see Mr. Lancer struggling over the pile of wood and metal. He finally managed to get to the top, only to slide down with a thud, landing on this side.

"Oh? And what will you do about it?" Skulker laughed.

"You'll have *_gasp* _to get_ *gasp*_ through me." He got to his feet, catching his breath.

"Mr. Lancer, get out of here!" I yelled, resuming my struggle against the bindings.

"I won't you take my student, not on my watch." he glared at Skulker, ignored me.

"Hmm. I guess if I can't get the Whelp's pelt, your's would do." Skulker sneered before raising his arm at the teacher and fired.

"MR. LANCER! NO!" I screamed. Instinctively throwing energy at the teacher, imagining the energy forming a dome shield around him. To my surprise it did.

The room grew deathly still. Skulker was staring at me. I guess he never thought that I would use my powers. Most ghost know that I try to keep my identity a secret. Mr. Lancer was gawking at me. Looks like he saw that. I was trying to process that I used my powers in front of Mr. Lancer.

Throwing caution to the wind, I focus all my energy around my waist and release it, destroying the device holding me. Landing I get into my battle stance. With one last glance at Mr. Lancer, I transform.

_I guess my secret is determined to die._

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of that. Another chapter done. Sorry guys. Cliffies seem to love me. I'll try not to write as much of them, but Cliffies are so much fun!**

**Originally I was going to add in the Mayor visit, but I just couldn't think of anything to write. It was only yesterday that I decided to just skip it. Sorry for those who wanted to read that part.**

**The next thing I post would probably be my contribute to the DP Day of Angst. Since I only joined the Danny Phan-dom this March, I don't really know when it is exactly, just that a bunch people are putting up angst fics. These past few months I have become a fan of Angst fics. I don't now why. So I may or may not update this one for a while.**

**I have a poll up, for those of you who are interested.**

**Anyway I started writing this a little before 11 PM and it is currently 6:00 AM as I am just about to upload this, and I have been up all night and I need to be awake in an hour, so your welcome!**

**Until next time!¡!¡!¡**

**10-5-12**

**~Ulimo~**


	8. Battles and Rescues

**Disclaimer: If Danny Phantom belonged to me, there would be more then three seasons.**

**AN: Ok, here is chapter eight. Not posted on the weekend like I hoped, but this is close enough. Also, this one would have been posted hours ago, but, I accidentally hit 'Don't Save' instead of 'Cancel'**

**For those of you who don't read my other stories, I posted a Oneshot Songfic a few weeks ago, so that's what took this one so long.**

**Sorry there won't really be much of Jack in this, I can't really get his character.**

**No beta and unedited. So there will most likely be some mistakes.**

**Title sorta gives away what ****happens.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Battles and Rescues

Ignoring the "Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde!" from Mr. Lancer, I launch myself at Skulker before he can recover. I managed to land a few blows before he snaps out of it. Suddenly I heard ringing in my ears and I felt that I needed to be anywhere but this spot. Trusting my instincts, I throw myself to the left. It was a good thing I did, because a sharp, glowing blade swung through where I was moments before. Without another thought, I throw an ecto-encased punch at him once more.

"Give it up, Skulker!" I yelled as I dodged another blow. " I beat you earlier this week and I'll beat you again!"

"Not this time pup!" He yelled. He was about to continue speaking, but before he could, I blasted him with many little ecto-rays. After a few seconds, he recovered and pressed a button on his arm that brought forth a glowing, green shield that engulfed him.

"Like my new upgrade?" he said to me with a smirk. "It was designed to hold against your power level recorded from our last battle."

I shot a few blast at it to see if he was telling the truth. Unfortunately, he was. _I need to get through. But how?_

Thinking over my options, I came to the conclusion that there was only one choice.

_I guess it is time to see just how well my ghostly wail does in a real battle. The only problem is that it's draining. I'll only have one shot at this._

"That maybe. But you're not the only one who upgraded!" I said before turning to Mr. Lancer. "Cover your ears!"

Getting into the stance that was decided would best keep me balanced and on my feet, I sucked in as much air as I could while building energy at the base of my throat. Just as I built up as much energy as I could, I looked at Skulker to see his confused expression turn to shock and alarm.

I braced myself and released my most powerful attack.

I could feel my strength waning the longer I held the wail. But I can't let go until his shield is down. Thankfully, most of the wail was directed at Skulker or out the hole in the wall from when he blasted in, so there wasn't as much property damage as it would have been. Skulker braced himself as the shield started flickering. Just as the green protection fell, I cut off my wail, and I once again launched towards the ghost.

After a few more minutes of pummeling each other, I noticed that he kept glancing over my shoulder. I looked back to see that the ecto-shield had melted away and Mr. Lancer was now defenseless.

_I got to end this soon._ I think to myself. I used too much energy for the wail and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up.

As I was turning back to face Skulker, a blast from one of Skulker's ecto-weapons hit me in the chest. The blast threw me against the wall behind me. My head slammed against the something sticking out and the world became blurry. Fighting to see through the haze, I barely noticed that Skulker had caught Mr. Lancer with a net.

"As much fun as this is," Skulker said smugly, "I have other things to do. Now, if you want to see him alive again, you'll have to find him in the Ghost Zone. Normally, I'd just take you and be done with it. But this way, not only will you be brought back to Plasmius, but I'll also get my prize."

With that, he let out a loud laugh and flew away with Mr. Lancer.

"No." I mumbled as I struggled to get to my feet only to fall flat on my face. I could feel the rings form around my waist then travel across my body, changing me back to Danny Fenton. Normally I would try to fight against this, but I was too busy fighting to remain conscious. But, as hard as I tried, I slip into blissful darkness.

"—on, Danny boy! Wake up!" A loud voice brought me back to consciousness. That and someone was roughly shaking me.

_Go away,_ I thought, _I'm trying to sleep._

"Danny, you have to wake up, sweetie!" another voice said. But this one was softer.

_Why am I sleeping anyway?_ I asked myself, _I mean, I don't remember falling asleep._

I tried to think of the last thing I could remember._ I was in detention. Maybe that's Mr. Lancer trying to wake me up, I must have fallen asleep during detention. But why would he call me sweetie? Maybe mom came to pick me up. No wait, Mr. Lancer was talking to me I about improving my behavior, then… then… what happened after that? Skulker! He attacked! I had to transform to save Mr. Lancer. Mr Lancer knows! Oh man! I hope he didn't freak out to much! Will he tell anyone? What did Mr. Lancer say when we talked._ _But wait, we haven't talked yet. Why haven't we talked yet? After Skulker escaped, wait, when he escaped, he took–_

"Mr. Lancer!" I bolted up. I wildly scanned the room. It was a mess. Rubble was spread out around the large hole in the wall, The desks were piled up over by the corner, and Mom and Dad was looking at me with concern.

"Danny, what happened here?" Mom asked me with concern.

"Skulker!" I yelped out. "He took Mr. Lancer!"

"A Ghost?" Dad's booming voice did nothing to help my headache, which I just now noticed developing.

"Danny, Where's Mr. Lancer now?" Mom asked me, ignoring Dad's blabbering.

"He's in the Ghost Zone!" I yelled frantically. "It's my fault he's in there! I couldn't stop him! We have to rescue him!"

I don't exactly know how I was expecting them to react, but apprehensive and doubtful certainly wasn't it.

"Danny," Mom started carefully. "I know that we do need to help Mr. Lancer, but, have you considered the possibility that–"

"It is a trap." I cut her off.

"Yeah." she said, "I'm pretty sure that it's a trap."

"What I mean is," I said quickly, "I know it's a trap. Skulker basically said it himself."

"But then why would–" she started to ask.

"We don't have time for this!" I yelled, glancing at the clock. "It's been almost an hour since he was taken!"

"But Danny," Mom said, "Are you sure it's a good idea to go if it's a trap?"

"I don't think he considered that I'll have help Mom." I explained. "Besides, it should be easy with Tucker's help. As long as he doesn't get his PDA destroyed like last time."

"If your sure…" Mom trailed off.

"Yes I'm sure, Mom," I snapped at her, wincing at her raised eyebrow. "I'll meet you guys at home. I need to take care of a few things."

Just as I was about to transform, Dad spoke up.

"What's going on here?" He asked, looking between Mom and I. "Am I missing anything?"

"Sorry Dad," I cringed. _He still doesn't know._

"We'll explain later, honey." Mom said to Dad, pulling him out of the door.

As soon as they left, I transformed and flew out. Pulling out my phone along the way. Sending identical text to Sam and Tucker that said:

**Meet me at my house. ASAP.**

With that, I flew around Amity Park searching for my target. _Where is she?_ I thought, scanning the area. Luckily, I didn't have to look long.

"What are you doing here Ghost?" sneered Valerie Grey. "And how did you trick the Fenton's?"

"I didn't trick anybody!" I yelled testily.

"Well, I don't believe you, ghost!" she yelled, and without warning, fired at me from her ecto-weapon.

Barely dodging in time, I restrain myself from retaliating.

"Valerie, listen to me!" I called out. "I'm the good guy, here!"

"You're nothing but a filthy ghost!" She screamed, firing another shot.

"I don't have time for this!" I shouted. "Listen, I just need you to keep an eye out on the town until I get back."

"Not, that I care," she gave a scoffed and an air of being unconcerned, but I can tell she was curious. "but where are you going?"

"A ghost kidnapped Mr. Lancer–" I began.

"What!" she shrieked. "Where is he? I can get him back!"

"No, Someone needs to protect the town." I explained.

"But, what about the Fenton's? Don't they–" she started to ask.

"The Fenton's are helping me rescue him." I cut her off. "They have devices that are designed for in the Ghost Zone."

"Why the Ghost Zone?" she asked me.

"That's where Skulker took him." I explained. "Look, I'm running out of time."

"Fine." She said with distain. "But you owe me."

"Fine." I copied her tone. Before she could say anything, I flew off in the direction of Fenton Works. As soon as I spotted it, I flew straight to it, and into the lab. The moment my feet touched the ground, I turned back into my human half.

Bad idea.

A gasp rang from behind me, and the room became deathly silent. With tense shoulders, I slowly turned around. There, checking though the equipment, was Dad gaping at me. Surrounding him was the rest of Team Phantom, who were all packing everything into a bag. We all sat there frozen, staring at one another. _To soon._ I thought. _It's too soon._ _I had hoped for few days to prepare. But, I guess he would have found out anyway. He'll wonder why Sam and Tucker are there to help rescue Mr. Lancer and I'm not. Speaking of which..._

"Are you guys ready?" I asked Mom, snapping her out of the shock. "We need to get going now. I don't know how long he's planning on keeping Mr. Lancer alive."

"Just about." Mom said, putting another of their inventions in the bag. "Do we even know how we're going to find him?"

"I made map, it's not accurate, but it'll do. And we also have the Real-World-Item detector." I explained, not taking my eyes off of Dad. "It helped Sam and Tucker find me during the whole thing with Walker."

"But– but– but–" Dad stammered.

"Sorry Dad," I cringed, taking the Fenton Phone that Sam held out for me. "We'll explain once we're in the Ghost Zone."

"I think that's everything." said Jazz, running through a list she was holding.

"Alright everyone, into the Speeder. Tuck, take the wheel again. Sam, Jazz, manage the navigation, Mom, Dad, you're on Defense if we run into trouble. I'll fly outside, keeping an eye on things."

"Why is Tucker driving?" Jazz asked nervously. "Mom and Dad built it, they'd know how to operate it."

"We've used this thing before and he knows what's it like in the Ghost Zone." I explained. "Besides, we made some modifications last week, Tucker knows the most about the speeder."

"Okay then." She said, still anxious about having a fourteen year old drive.

"Let's go." **(AN: I don't exactly know how big the Specter Speeder is, so, just incase the bench in the front is the only space for people, let just say that increasing the room for people was a modification.)**

"There it is." came Jazz's voice from the Fenton Phone just as a green, floating island topped with a skull came into view.

_Mr. Lancer should be there._

I'm a little surprised at how I am basically throwing caution to the wind for Mr. Lancer. I mean, _Mr. Lancer!_ But, he proved that he really does care, by not only fulfilling his duty as a teacher by trying to help me with school, but also by protecting me from a dangerous ghost. Not to mention he also forced me to study so I could pass a test and prove that I'm not an idiot.

I guess that I feel that I owe Mr. Lancer. He helped me out in school and was trying to save my life, not that he knew that I didn't need saving. After all that he's done, I repaid him by slacking off during school and let him get captured by a ghost. But that's going to change now. If we, no, when we rescue him, I'll apologize to him for everything and I'll promise to do better. But in order to do that, I need to save him.

"Alright, here's the plan," I said to the others over the mic. "When we get there, Sam, Dad, and I will keep Skulker busy while Tucker hacks into his suit to get control over it. During that time, Mom and Jazz will find and free Mr. Lancer, any questions?" Originally, I was going to fight Skulker with Mom and Dad, and have Sam and Jazz find Mr. Lancer, but during the time it took to prepare and fly over here, the two teenage girls proved that they can't work together without arguing over every little thing every two seconds. So, until the two learn to get along, they'll have to be separated.

"None," Mom answered, "We're ready to go."

"Right." agreed Tucker.

"Let's do this." said Sam with so much confidence and courage that it gave me strength.

"Yeah," Dad said with a dazed voice that he had since we explained everything to him. At least he seems to have accepted everything, so there won't be any dissected half ghost anytime soon. Well, not until the fact that V-Man is actually the Wisconsin Ghost sinks in.

"Dad!" Jazz said suddenly, "Snapped out of it. We're going to need you to concentrate in this fight!"

"Right!" Dad said with his usual booming voice, but I could still here some of the shock in his voice. "Thanks Jazzerincess.

"Alright then" I said, phasing into the Speeder. It'll be safer seeing as the people and the Real-World items are the ghost here. "Hit it, Tucker!"

Tucker pushed the controls forwards and we shot off towards the island, passing through the different ghost plants and such when we got there.

Once we got to Skull on the island, we saw them. Skulker was looking around while standing next to the skull. Which had bars on the mouth and other openings, preventing Mr. Lancer form escaping.

The moment we came into range of them, Tucker stopped the Speeder and we sprang into action. Sam, Dad, and I surrounded the shocked ghost before setting in our attack. We used the pattern that we came up on the way here. It was pretty simple. We would count and attack on odd numbers. _One, two, three, attack, one, two, three, four, five, attack, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, attack._ Once we reached nine, We start over again, but this time attack on the even numbers. _One, two, attack, one, two, attack, one, two, three, four, attack, one, two, three, etc._ until we reach ten, then we'll start over again but attack on the odds again. What kept Skulker from figuring it out was that Dad would start counting seven counts after me and Sam would be seven counts behind him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Tucker was typing away furiously on his PDA and Jazz was examining Mr. Lancer's prison while Mom was digging through the equipment.

After two complete rounds of counting and attacking, we heard, "I got it!" from Tucker which resulted in the robotic ghost freezing before proceeding to preform the chicken dance.

"Knock it off, Tucker," I said with exasperation.

"Yeah," agreed Sam, "Remember the last time you fooled around while we fought him?"

"Fine." he sighed, before adding "Spoilsport."

A few clicks later, the weapons retracted and the Ecto-Skeleton powered down. Without another word, I swooped down to the immobile robot and swiped off the head, pulling out the tiny green ghost.

"You can't do this to me!" It squeaked, "I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! Fear me!"

Not even bothering to respond incase it some how got away, I flicked it into the air and watched as it was sucked into the thermos held by Sam.

Satisfied that our work was done, I spun around to see if Mom and Jazz need help to release the imprisoned teacher only to find that said teacher was free and watching us. At the sight of our staring teacher, I froze. _What am I going to say? He knows my secret! I never prepared for this! Not Mr. Lancer finding out! I guess I should just talk to him._

"Hey, Mr. Lancer." I said sheepishly, breaking out of my thoughts. "Sorry I got you kidnapped."

"It's not your fault." he said with a hint of disbelief. "I was the one who put myself in danger."

"You wouldn't have been in any danger if Skulker wasn't after me." I countered.

"You would have been there if I hadn't given you detention." the Teacher responded.

"I wouldn't have been in detention if I wasn't off fighting ghost all the time." I retorted.

"But you protect people when you fight ghost." he replied.

"But, you couldn't have known that." I said, my voice raising slightly.

"Still," he started to say.

"Guys, guys, guys!" came Sam's voice as she appeared between us. "How about we argue on who's fault it is later and let's escape now!"

"Right." I said, turning to the rest of the group. "Everyone into the Speeder and let's go home."

With nods of agreement, we headed towards the Speeder. As we started walking there, I spotted the the Ecto-Skeleton and came up with and idea. Picking it up, I brought it with us.

"What's up, Dude?" Tucker asked me as I placed it in the Speeder.

"I'm going to hide this back in the Real World," I answered, "That way, when Skulker gets back here, he'll have to find this, or make a new one, either way, it'll be some time before we see him again. You know the way back right?"

"Of course." he said, sounding a little offended. "Why?"

"I'm going to ride in the Speeder and turn us invisible." I answered. "Now that I don't need to keep a look out for Skulker's island, I can make sure no one spots us."

Once everyone was inside, I pressed my hands against the metal surrounding us and pushed my energy into it, forcing it, and us, invisible. I had to steady myself as the Speeder pressed forwards.

"So, Daniel?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, needing to keep my attention on keeping us invisible.

"Why do you still go to school if you're a ghost?" He asked me, sounding genuinely interested and not a bit revolted. "Why even pretend everything is normal?"

"What?" I asked, spinning around to face him. The question completely caught me off guard.

"Well," He said, sounding uncomfortable. "What I mean, er…"

"I'm only half ghost." I said carefully, not wanting to freak him out even more.

"Is that even possible?" he asked, looking at each of us in confusion.

With that, we started to explain all about half ghost and how we are made. In middle of the explanation, I noticed that we were once again visible. I looked out the window to see that we are still at least ten minutes away from the portal. Leaving the rest to explain, I press my hands agains the side, and turned us invisible once more.

After they finished, everyone went quiet, letting the high school Teacher absorb the information given to him.

"Nearing the Fenton Portal" said Sam, breaking us out of our thoughts. I look out the windshield to see the are the Fenton Portal normally appears. I collapse onto the floor of the Speeder and changed into my Human half. I let the ship be visible so the others could find the button to open the portal.

"So," Mr. Lancer said as the portal spun to life. "That is how you escaped form a locked room?"

"What?" I asked, trying to think of what he was talking about.

"When you and your friend Mr. Foley disappeared from a the room before your detention for starting the food fight." He explained with an accusatory tone.

I gave a nervous laugh before replying "Yeah, that's how. But we needed to go rescue Sam." add before he could say anything.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at us in confusion and concern.

"A Ghost kidnapped Sam because she changed the menu." Tucker explained as he landed the Speeder in our basement, putting it in park. "It was some old lunch lady form over fifty years ago. She has the power to control meat."

"So that's how the meat got all over the school." he said in a sudden realization.

"Yeah, there's more, but it's getting late." I said with a yawn. This whole day was exhausting.

"You should get to bed, sweetie." Mom said to me, "You used a lot of energy."

"Can't," I said, "I need to contact the Red Huntress."

"Why do you need to do that?" Sam asked with distaste.

"I asked her to keep an eye on the town till we get back." I explained, summoning the energy to change into my ghost half.

"Okay sweetie," she agreed, "But as soon as you talk to her, you are coming straight home and going to sleep."

"Sure." I said with exasperation.

"Here, Mr. Lancer." Mom said, pulling out the keys. "I'll drive you back to the school."

Before he could answer, I said, "I can drop him off on while I am looking for the Red Huntress. Besides, it'll be faster."

"I don't know…" Mom said uncertainly, "What do you think Mr. Lancer?"

"Fine by me." he replied. I could see that he was curious about flying.

I held out my gloved hand to the balding teacher. He looked at it nervously before he took it.

"Be home soon." I told the others before I jumped into the air, pulling Mr. Lancer along with me. As we flew out of the house and into the open air, I heard a strangled gasp coming from beside me. Taking care not to fly to fast, I headed towards the much loved, or hated depending on who''s point of view, high school. Every once in a while, I would glance over to the teacher beside me, who was gazing out to the city under the setting sun. _Perfect time for flying._ I thought as I saw the rays turn the city red.

I quickly spotted the School in the distance and made a beeline for it. Once we reached the it, I flew around the side to where the classroom was. It clear that no one had cleaned it seeing as the place was still a mess, but it had only been a few hours since Mom and Dad found me.

"Looks like I'll have to use the extra classroom down by the gym." He said in distaste. "It's always loud there."

"If you have some one cover the hole, I can move the rubble." I offered.

"Some of those are over two hundred pounds each." He rebuked. "It'll take at least two people to move them. Let the construction workers take care of them."

"Half ghost here," I said with almost a duh tone. "I have super strength."

Before he could reply, I found the largest boulder and picked it up. It didn't feel to heavy, maybe like carrying 20-30 pounds. I brought it to the opening and set it around ten feet from the entrance. Turning back to get more, I saw Mr. Lancer gaping with astonishment.

"Where's your stuff?" I asked him. He pointed towards the heap of desks after a he shook himself. I turned intangible and went into pile. After a few minuets I found a brief case and a jacket. Pulling them out, I handed them to the still astonished teacher.

"Here," I said, "Head home, I'm just going to clear this out real quick."

"Your mother said to head home right after." he reprimand.

"She said after I talk to V- ah, the Red Huntress." I said with a smirk._ I hope he didn't catch the slip up._

"You know who the Red Huntress is?" He asked me after shaking his head. _Dang._

"Not my secret to tell." I replied, turning back to the scattered wall pieces. "Speaking of which, please don't tell any one mine."

"I won't." He said sincerely. "Well, get some sleep, you may be a superhero, but you still have school tomorrow."

"Of course." I said, picking up another block. "Night. Mr. Lancer."

He gave me a nod before stepping out the classroom door.

It took me all but seven minutes to clear the room of rubble and three minutes to untangle the desks. With one last satisfied nod at the room, I jumped into the air and flew around the city. I found Valerie cruising around the park.

"Any trouble?" I asked, dodging a blast. Looking back at her, I rose my eyebrow.

"Sorry, didn't know it was you." she said almost sheepishly, before she continued sharply. "Just a few ghost, nothing I couldn't handle."

"Right," I said crisply, "Well, I just came to let you know that I just dropped Mr. Lancer off at the school and we are back."

"Right." She replied frostily, "See you around, Ghost."

With a curt nod, I flew back home.

"We'll take care of any ghost that gets out tonight." Mom said.

"That's right!" Dad thundered, "No Ghost will get the best of me!

"If you're sure?" I asked tiredly. At there nods, I trudged upstairs and I collapsed onto my bed.

_Two more people know my secret. I wonder how much longer it'll stay a secret._

* * *

**AN: Wow, that was a long chapter compared to the last. I hope you like it.**

**You know, you guys really spoil me with all your reviews, so Thanks!**

**Not sure how much longer this will be, maybe one or two more chapters, probably a little longer if Valerie finds out, Which I do have some ideas for that. Just wondering if you guys want her to find out too.**

**So, I'll either work on next chapter of TGtS next or another Oneshot. Although, working on Oneshots help me get back into the mood of TGtS. But we'll see.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Until next time!**

**11-26-12**

**~Ulimo~**


End file.
